Kinie Enters Final Fantasy 7
by Kinie
Summary: This is what would happen if I, and a few of my friends, would enter the world of Final Fantasy 7. NOTE: Chapter 14 is now up, and with a hanging ending, am I leaving room for a sequal? Stay tuned to find out!
1. Chapter 1 Hojo's Newest Creation

Note: I do not own the copyrights to any of the Final Fantasy 7 characters you are about to read about. The rest of the characters are mine and mine alone, so don't steal them!  
  
Chapter 1 - Hojo's Newest Creation  
  
This story begins on top of Mako Reactor #5 in the city of Midgar. Cloud, Barret, Tifa, Aeris, Red XIII, Yuffie, Cait Sith, Vincent, and Cid are about to fight Hojo and his newest "creation".  
  
Cloud: Stop, Hojo! Give it up! You can't beat us!  
  
Hojo: Oh, yeah? That's what you think! My newest creation will rip you all to pieces!  
  
Barret: That's what you said about your other monsters, and we beat the crap outta' 'em!  
  
Hojo: Well this one's different. Prepare to die scumbags!  
  
Hojo pushes a button. Out of the floor, a Mako Capsule appears. The door opens, and out comes a child with blue hair, blue eyes, wearing a silver trenchcoat, and carrying a silver handgun holstered at his side.  
  
Kid: ^Yawn^ What do you want Hojo? I was just starting to get some sleep .  
  
Hojo: Stop goofing off! Kill those meddling brats!  
  
The kid looks at the (dumb-founded) group for a second, then says.  
  
Kid: No. They don't look like bad people.  
  
Hojo: Whaaaat? Kill them! Kill them or I'll put you back into your capsule for-  
  
Kid: you couldn't do that even if I was dead.  
  
He takes out a drawing pad, a pencil, and starts drawing.  
  
Hojo: N-N-No, No, don't do it. No. No. Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Hojo starts to run around, screaming at the top of his lungs, then jumps off the Reactor to his death. All while this is happening our group is just staring blankly at this little battle. The kid remembers the group and turns to them.  
  
Kid: Sorry about that. He was really pissing me off. Plus, he just wouldn't shut up. I'm Kinie the Satsuru.  
  
Cloud: Well, uh, thanks. I'm Cloud. Let me introduce you to our party.  
  
Cloud walks around, introducing the rest of the party to Kinie. After the intros are done, they decide to climb down the Reactor.  
  
Yuffie: So, Kinie. Why did Hojo kill himself?  
  
Kinie: You know when I took out my drawing pad? Well one of my special abilities is that whatever I draw, happens. So I just drew him jumping off the reactor to his death.  
  
Vincent: That's a strange power. Can you do anything else?  
  
Kinie: Yeah, I can change into different forms.  
  
They reach the bottom, and continue walking out of Midgar.  
  
Cait Sith: What can you change into?  
  
Kinie: Let me show you.  
  
Kinie stops walking. He closes his eyes, and stands still for a second. There is a flash of light, and after it dies down, he has changed into an older form of himself. He's still wearing a silver trenchcoat, with the same gun holstered at his side, but his hair is now spiked up, and he has dragon-like ears.  
  
Kinie: This is my true form. The one you saw a few seconds ago is my child form.  
  
Cid: How old are you?  
  
Kinie: I can't tell you.  
  
Everyone: Why not?  
  
Kinie: If I did, you probably wouldn't believe me.  
  
Cid: What the f#@$'% up with that?! Why wouldn't we believe you?  
  
Kinie: Let me put it this way. I'm MUCH older than you, Gramps.  
  
Cid: Gramps? Gramps! I'm 38 f&^*@$# years old! I'm gonna kick your ass!  
  
Cid charges at Kinie. In less than a second, he has a gun pointed straight at Cid's head.  
  
Kinie: DON'T try that again. I will shoot you, and I'm known for my bullets never missing their mark.  
  
Cid backs down, grumbling about how he would have beat the crap outta' Kinie.  
  
Cloud: So, Kinie. Would you like to join up with us?  
  
Kinie: Really? Can I? Sure! Oh, let me warn you. Wherever I go, destruction usually follows right behind me.  
  
Barret: I think we'll be fine. We have the same problem, only it's with Shinra SOLDIERS chasing us.  
  
Red XIII: Where are we going to go next?  
  
Tifa: Why don't we go to Gold Saucer?  
  
Cloud: I like that. We'll go to Gold Saucer and party over our new ally.  
  
Everyone: YYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Kinie: Oh! Wait here a second! I've gotta go back for something.  
  
Kinie runs off suddenly. A few minutes later, he returns with 2 new drawing pads and some new pencils.  
  
Kinie: Sorry about that. I needed these. Oh, by the way, if you ever run into a guy with spiky black hair that says he's my friend and wants to be yours, run. Run away as fast and as far away as you can.  
  
Everyone: Okay..  
  
They continue walking out of Midgar. After they reach the outskirts of the city, Cloud calls for the Highwind. After they climb on board, they head toward the bridge. The bridge is full of consoles, and Kinie walks over to one of them.  
  
Kinie: Ooooooh! Look at all of the consoles! Are there any weapons?  
  
Vincent: Cid removed all of them after we "received' it.  
  
Kinie begins to analyze the console board for a minute, then begins to talk again.  
  
Kinie: You know these engines can go much faster if you remove the safety lock.  
  
Cid: What? Those Shinra s******** screwed with my ship? I'm going to kick some Shinra ass!  
  
While Cid continues on with his cursing, Kinie begins to remove the lock.  
  
Kinie: Let's see. reroute this. delete that. unlock those. there!  
  
Kinie hits the button. Out of the bottom of the ship, a missile shoots out into Midgar and hits the #5 Mako Reactor, the one they were just on a few hours ago.  
  
Everyone: ^Surprised blank stare^  
  
Kinie: . Not again!!!  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2 Gold Saucer's New Attraction

(Review of Ch. 1 - Kinie had accidentally blown up Mako Reactor #5 in Midgar while they were heading toward Gold Saucer.)  
  
Chapter 2 - Gold Saucer's New Attraction  
  
Tifa: Kinie, welcome to Gold Saucer!  
  
Kinie: Look at all the lights! It looks like Las Vegas!  
  
Everyone: Las? Vegas???  
  
Kinie: Nevermind.  
  
They dock the Highwind and proceed to the entrance.  
  
Kinie: OK everyone, remember where we parked.  
  
Everyone: ???  
  
Kinie: Nevermind.  
  
Ticketseller: Welcome to Gold Saucer. A ticket costs 3,000 GP. A gold ticket costs 30,000 GP, and you can use it again and again, like a lifetime pass, as long as you have it.  
  
Cloud: Here's our gold tickets.  
  
The seller lets them all by, but when Kinie tries to go through, she stops him.  
  
Ticketseller: I'm sorry, sir, but you can't go through.  
  
Kinie: Why not?  
  
Ticketseller: you don't have a gold ticket.  
  
Kinie: Well, can I see one? You'll have it back in a minute, I swear. I won't steal it.  
  
Ticketseller: Well, OK. I don't see any harm in that.  
  
Kinie grabs the gold ticket, takes out his drawing pad, and starts to draw. A minute later, he has an exact copy of the ticket on paper. All of a sudden, there's the gold ticket that he drew in the air. He grabs it, and gives back the original one.  
  
Kinie: Here you go. Thanks!  
  
Ticketseller (bugging out): Uh, Uh . That's it, I'm switching to de-CAF.  
  
Kinie: So, Yuffie, what can you do at Gold Saucer?  
  
Yuffie: Oh, you can do almost anything! They have a Ferris wheel, a roller coaster, a monster battle arena, a chocobo racing track and several simulation games that range from raising moogles to racing motorcycles.  
  
Cait Sith: Hey, look! (Points up). They just opened a new attraction. Why don't we go there first before the line gets too big?  
  
Cloud: That sounds like a good idea.  
  
So they all head to the new attraction. It turns out to be a gigantic.  
  
Kinie: Paintball arena? Oh, that's rich! Their new attraction is paintball? Ha!  
  
Barret: What're you babbling about? This thing is brand new! No one's even heard of it before!  
  
Kinie: Yeah, right. And I'm the Queen of England!  
  
Everyone: Queen? England?  
  
Kinie: Nevermind.  
  
Cashier: Uh, hello? Can I help you people?  
  
Cloud: Oh, yeah, can please have 10 paintball guns?  
  
Cashier: I'm sorry, but we only have 2 left. If you can go and defeat the other guys in there, then you can play.  
  
Cloud: How many are in there right now?  
  
Cashier: 2, but they're not normal people. They've won every prize today. We've got a huge prize for the person that can defeat them.  
  
Cloud: OK, we'll but those 2 guns.  
  
Cashier: OK that'll be 500 GP.  
  
Cloud: Here's 750 GP. Keep the change.  
  
Cashier: Thanks! Now, each gun has 1,000 shots. If you get hit, you're out. Don't worry, they don't hurt. All they do is bruise the skin.  
  
Cloud: OK, thanks. Cid: So, Cloud, who are you gonna' send in to kick some ass?  
  
Cloud: Vincent, and . Kinie.  
  
Kinie: Me?  
  
Cid: What?! That punk? He f****** pisses me off! I don't like him!  
  
Cloud: I would've sent in Barret, but he can only use his gattling gun to shoot stuff with. So, I'm sending him in because he's the only only with gun experience.  
  
Kinie: But, I don't know a thing about guns.  
  
They fall over, anime style.  
  
Vincent: Well, since you carry a gun, it's only natural to assume you know how to use it. We might as well try our best.  
  
So Vincent and Kinie go into the arena. The others watch from an observatory near the top of the arena. They decide to split up so that they can get this over with faster. Several hours pass before Kinie and Vincent meet again.  
  
Vincent: Man, these guys are good. They really are giving me a run for the money. I've got 100 shots left, how about you Kinie?  
  
Kinie: 1,000.  
  
Vincent: What?! You haven't taken a single shot?  
  
Kinie: I don't really like guns.  
  
Vincent: You are so pathetic. Huh? What's that moving to your right, about 10 meters away? I'm going to find out.  
  
Vincent gets up, and dashes over to try and shoot one of the guys left. A minute later, several dozen shots ring out. Kinie sees that Vincent and one of the other guys is out. So, after the two leave, he walks out into an open area. The other guy steps out from behind a wall.  
  
Mysterious Man: So, Kinie. We meet again.  
  
Kinie: Wait, I know that voice. Andy? Andy is that you? I thought you were dead?  
  
Andy: Well, your aim was a little off. You never did like to kill people, did you? I don't have a problem with death, so now it's payback time! Die, Kinie, die!  
  
Andy fires a shot straight at Kinie. He steps to the side, leaving only 2 hairs floating where he was a second ago. The rest of the party is surprised because they don't know how a buffoon could move that fast.  
  
Kinie: (sweatdrop with bugged out eyes) SSSCCCAAARRRYYYY!!!  
  
Andy: Well, you may have dodged one shot. But how about 5 shots?  
  
Andy pulls back his coat, revealing 4 more paintball guns.  
  
Kinie: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!  
  
Kinie runs around, acting like the buffoon that he is, while avoiding all of Andy's shots. He shoots 5 shots at Andy, with each shot going into the barrel of the gun, jamming the guns.  
  
Andy: Ahaha,ahaha,ahahaha . huh? Why have the guns stopped firing?  
  
Kinie quickly runs up to Andy, and before he shoots him in the arm, says.  
  
Kinie: You lose.  
  
A few seconds later.  
  
Cashier: Winner, Kinie!  
  
After Kinie leaves the arena, he goes over to the cashier to collect his reward.  
  
Cashier: Here's your prize, Mr. Kinie.  
  
Kinie: What, a gigantic red jewel?  
  
Yuffie: T-That's a master summon materia! You can summon any summon monster now to kick some monster ass in battle.  
  
Kinie: Oh, that's why there's a big red monster that's on fire standing behind the other guy.  
  
Ifrit uses Hellfire on the guy, burning him to a crisp.  
  
Andy: Oh my God, Kinie! You killed Alex!  
  
Kinie: That was Alex? Man, he lost some weight.  
  
Andy: Now I have to kill you because you killed Alex!!  
  
Andy takes out his gun. Kinie pulls out his, and shoots his gun out of his hand. The bullet goes flying off toward the Ferris wheel.  
  
Andy: OOOOWWWWW! That hurt!  
  
Cloud: Uh, Kinie, do you want to go to Nibelheim? That's Tifa's and myself's hometown.  
  
Kinie: Yeah, I wanna see where you guys hung out before I joined up with you guys.  
  
Tifa: Well then, next stop, Nibelheim!  
  
They climb into their airship, and fly away. As the party flies away in their airship, a new problem occurs. The bullet from Kinie's gun hits the Ferris wheel, causing it to become loose, detach from the motor, and roll around Gold Saucer, crushing half of the buildings before it stops. Nice one, Kinie!  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3 Nibelheim's Nightmare

Chapter 3 - Nibelheim's Nightmare  
  
(Last Chapter: Kinie met his enemies Andy and Alex in Gold Saucer after he beat Andy in a paintball arena. They are also from his time, which he has not yet divulged at this point in the story. He inadvertently also caused the destruction of almost half of Gold Saucer.)  
  
Tifa: Kinie, welcome to Nibelheim!  
  
Kinie: (Looking around) Well, I've seen worse. Hell, I've lived in worse towns than this.  
  
Tifa: (Death stare) You saying' that our town is really crummy? Huh? Is that what you're saying'?  
  
Kinie: (Apologetic) No, No that's not what I meant. I meant that I've seen worse towns after Andy, Alex, and myself inadvertently destroyed them.  
  
Cloud: Yeah, what's up with those two from Gold Saucer?  
  
Kinie: They were my enemies from my time.  
  
Barret: Shouldn't they be dead by now?  
  
Kinie: I don't know, why don't you go back and ask them? (Turning to Cloud,) So, this is where you and Tifa grew up in, right?  
  
Cloud: That's right. We've known each other since we were toddlers.  
  
Tifa: Unfortunately, the town got leveled about 5 years ago in a fire, but they rebuilt, and now everything's OK.  
  
Kinie: Was it an accidental fire that just got out of control?  
  
Cloud: SEPHIROTHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tifa: (Whispering to Kinie): Cloud and Sephiroth have issues. He destroyed Nibelheim, killing his mother in the process, nearly killed me and Zach, one of his friends, and nearly blew up the world with Meteor.  
  
Kinie: (Softly) and killed Aeris.  
  
Aeris: Huh? Did you say something Kinie?  
  
Kinie: (Looking around) Huh? I didn't say anything. (starts to whistle.)  
  
Yuffie: Hey! We forgot to party back at Gold Saucer! Cait Sith: Don't worry, they've got a bar in the inn, so we can celebrate there.  
  
Kinie: Well, let's get going then!  
  
They al head to the inn, and happily drink until the bar closes. They then rent out all of the rooms, and head to bed, drier than the Gold Saucer desert. A few hours pass, when.  
  
Noise from outside: groooowwwwwnnnn. mmmmhhhnnn.  
  
Vincent, the least drunk of them all, gets up, and wanders over to the window to close it.  
  
Vincent: Hey, keep it down! We're trying to-- CRAP! Everyone! Get up! NOW! (Takes out his gun, and fires several rounds into the air.)  
  
Kinie (Drunk and drowsy): Wrong what's Vincent?  
  
Vincent: There's about 1,000 zombies outside in the town sqaure, and more are coming down from the Mako Reactor!  
  
Everyone else: What?! 1,000 zombies? CRAP! (They all jump out of bed and get ready to leave the inn.)  
  
Barret: We ready to kick some undead ass?!  
  
Cait Sith: But, they're blocking the door leading outside! How are we going to get out?  
  
Kinie (Still drunk): This me leave to!  
  
He takes out his drawing pad and a pencil, and starts to draw. All of a sudden, the zombies are placed in a gigantic clear glass cube, and are trapped inside. Plus, there's now a bridge floating just outside the window that leads directly to the Reactor.  
  
Red XIII: Great idea, Kinie!  
  
Kinie (partially drunk): Thanks. (He tries to get up, but falls flat on his face.) Can pick me up you can? Can't walk I.  
  
Everyone else falls over, anime style. Yuffie walks over, and picks him up.  
  
Yuffie: Come on, let's go.  
  
They walk over the new bridge, and continue on it until they reach the entrance to the Reactor.  
  
Barret: Damn! There's still more of them coming out of the reactor!  
  
Kinie: Fight we must time to get inside!  
  
Cloud: Ready.  
  
Everyone: GO!  
  
They charge and start to kill the zombies. Cloud hacks off their heads, Cid spears them in the gut, Barret mows them all down with his gun, Tifa punches their heads off, Aeris stays back and casts fire spells on the zombies, Cait Sith and Red XIII charge and start bashing them on their heads, Yuffie uses her ninja stars to cut them down, and Kinie uses his summon materia, hitting large groups of zombies, and sometimes his own party (He's still drunk). After what seems to be an eternity, all of the zombies are dead (again). They walk inside the reactor, and head toward the capsule chamber.  
  
Kinie: Geez, that took a lot of magic to get rid of them!  
  
Cloud: Speak for yourself! I nearly got bit by them like a million times!  
  
They enter the capsule chamber. Inside, all of the capsules have been opened, all except for one.  
  
Barret: Why isn't that one open?  
  
Kinie: Well, look at all of those clamps on the door. There are more clamps on that single capsule than there are capsules in this room! I wonder what's inside?  
  
He walks over, wipes the window, and looks inside.  
  
Kinie: Cloud! Aeris! Come here, quick! We gotta get this capsule open, now!  
  
Aeris: Why?  
  
Kinie: Just do it!  
  
Puzzled, they walk over. Aeris uses her staff to try and pry open the door while cloud and Kinie cut/shoot off the clamps. Where the clamps are all gone, the door bursts open, and out steps a girl that looks like she's only 15. She has a red trenchcoat on, and has short, purple hair. She also has silver eyes, and is carrying a backpack.  
  
Girl: Huh? Where am I?  
  
She notices everyone standing there, and sees Kinie to her left.  
  
Girl: Kinie! How are you! Who are those people?  
  
Kinie: (To the girl quietly): It's the party from FF7, including Aeris.  
  
Girl: (whispering back): Did you draw them?  
  
Kinie: No, they're real flesh and blood, and this isn't a dream.  
  
Cloud: Uhhh. Hello? Who are you?  
  
Girl: I'm --  
  
Kinie: This is Azisura Asuka. She's a friend of mine.  
  
Azisura: Just call me Azi.  
  
Cloud: Well, I'm --  
  
Azi: Cloud Strife. And your friends are Tifa Lockheart, Barret Wallace, Aeris Gainsborough, Cid Highwind, Red XIII, Yuffie Kisaragi, Vincent Valentine, and Cait Sith.  
  
FF7 Crew: How did you know that????  
  
Azi: (Cat face): Uhh. lucky guess?  
  
They all fall over, anime style.  
  
Kinie: I told her who you all were.  
  
Cid: Well, that explains it.  
  
They start to walk out of the reactor.  
  
Cloud: So, Azi. How did you end up inside one of those Mako capsules?  
  
Azi: Well, one day, I went to find a store and buy food and drink. On the way, a monster attacked me. Although I defeated it, I got wounded in the battle. When I entered the town, I had really screwed up my injury, and I needed to find a doctor, fast. When I found one, he told me that I needed surgery, and needed to be sedated. When I woke up, you guys were there.  
  
Cloud: Do you remember anything else between now and when you were sedated?  
  
Azi: Well, I think there was a green light that stayed on for a little while, but then it broke.  
  
Cloud: Damn that Hojo! He was the doctor that sedated you! He tried to turn you into a Shinra SOLDIER using Mako radiation. Kinie: Did he know about your special powers, Azi?  
  
Azi: No, I don't use any of them.  
  
Barret: What can you do, Azi? Do you have the same powers as Kinie?  
  
Azi: Kinda, let's get outside, then I'll show you.  
  
Yuffie: After she shows us, can we go to Wutai. I wanna visit my dad.  
  
Cloud: Yeah, we'll go do that. Wutai is a resort town, anyway, so they'll have lots of inns for us to spend some nights there.  
  
A few minutes later, they step outside.  
  
Cloud: What are we gonna do about the zombies back in town?  
  
Kinie: Don't you know anything about zombies? They're like vampires.  
  
FF7 Gang: Vampires???  
  
Kinie: Nevermind. Anyway, one they're exposed to sunlight, they'll turn to dust. They can't stand sunlight. Also, fire and holy water will kill them pretty easily. That's why Aeris was casting all of those fire spells; I told here what they were weak to.  
  
Yuffie: And you couldn't tell us that?!?  
  
Aeris: Well. You all rushed in before he could tell you, so don't blame him.  
  
Azi: Uhh.. Do you want me to explain my special powers, or not?  
  
Cloud: Oh, sorry. Please explain.  
  
Azi: Well, since Kinie is in his adult form, I assume that he told you he could change his form. I can do that too.  
  
Cloud: Yeah, he did. He also showed us that whatever he draws, becomes real. Can you do that too?  
  
Azi: No. Although I am an avid drawer, I can't do that. However, I am a storywriter.  
  
Cid: What the hell-kinda power is that?  
  
Azi: Watch!  
  
She opens her backpack, and pulls out a laptop. She turns it on, and starts to type. Then, out of nowhere, they have different clothes on! Cloud is wearing Aeris' clothes, Tifa's wearing Barret's, Yuffie's wearing Vincent's, Kinie's wearing Cid's, and visa versa. The only reason Cait Sith and Red XIII look the same is because they are naked; they don't wear clothes.  
  
Everyone: AZI!  
  
Azi: (Cat face) Sorry!  
  
She deletes what she typed, and they all return to normal.  
  
Azi: See? Whatever I write or type down becomes real. So, it can get pretty interesting when I write a creative story for the Internet. Finally, I'm telekinetic. That means that I can move things with my mind. (Looks at Kinie.) Hey, Kinie, what's that red jewel sticking out of your pocket?  
  
Kinie: This? Oh, it's a master summon materia! I can summon every summonable monster at any time! Watch!  
  
Kinie concentrates for a second. The jewel glows, and suddenly, Bahamut appears. He sees the Mako Reactor, and uses Mega Flare on the reactor, blowing it to smithereens, before disappearing. Everyone just stars, mouths wide open, starting at the smoldering wreckage.  
  
Kinie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
End of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4 Truth and Justice

Chapter 4 - Truth and Justice  
  
(Last Chapter - While spending a night at the Nibelheim hotel, the town became overrun by zombies from the Mako Reactor. After Kinie drew them all into a clear cube, they raced toward the Reactor, finishing off the last of the zombies still in the Reactor. When Kinie looked into the only capsule that wasn't opened, he called Cloud and Aeris over to help him open it. Inside was his friend, Azi Asuka, another person from his time. After she explained her powers, the group left for Wutai, but not before Kinie (accidentally) blew up the reactor using Bahamut. We now join them just outside of Wutai.)  
  
Yuffie: Welcome to Wutai!  
  
Kinie: Wow, Azi! Look at this place! It looks a lot like ancient Japan, or 19th century Tokyo, like in Rurouni Kenshin!  
  
Azi: Yeah, it really does!  
  
FF7 gang: Japan? Tokyo? Rurouni Kenshin??  
  
Kinie and Azi: Nevermind.  
  
A Wutai resident 'accidentally' bumps into Kinie.  
  
Young man: Oh, sorry.  
  
Kinie: It's alright.  
  
The young man walks away.  
  
Azi: Kinie, can I see you're summon materia? Please?  
  
Kinie: Now, Azi, your not gonna blow up any-- (His pulls out his pocket, which is empty.) Crud! The materia's gone! (He starts to look around.) Where could it be?  
  
Yuffie: Oh no! That guy that bumped into you a few moments ago; He must have taken it! My dad must have told him to steal any materia that tourists might have! This is a major tourist attraction!  
  
Azi: If that's true, then why do you still have yours?  
  
Cloud: We helped them out a few weeks ago, and Yuffie made him promise not to steal ours if we ever returned to Wutai.  
  
Kinie: Well, we gotta find it!  
  
Barret: Let's split up! That way, we can cover more ground and increase our chances of finding him!  
  
Cloud: Good idea, Barret! Barret, Cait Sith, check on the north side of town; Cid, Vincent, and Red XIII, go check out the mountain range, maybe he's gonna hide up there; Aeris, Tifa, your with me; Were gonna check around here; And Kinie and Azi will check in every building to see if he's hiding in one. If you find him, catch him, and make him tell you where the materia is. Everyone: Let's go!  
  
So they split up, and start searching. After the FF7 party is out of sight, Kinie and Azi start looking inside the shops and houses.  
  
Azi: So, Kinie. Are Andy and Alex here too?  
  
Kinie: Yeah, we saw them in Gold Saucer.  
  
Azi: And what about. him?  
  
Kinie: No, he wasn't with them, but it could be only a matter of time before he finds them. He's even weirder than the 4 of us.  
  
Azi: I'm not even sure he's human.  
  
Kinie: Let's check inside Turtle's Paradise; we haven't been there yet.  
  
Azi: OK, that's one of buildings we haven't searched yet, and I need a drink.  
  
They head over, and enter turtle's Paradise. Inside, there's the bartender, with Andy, Alex, and a third man sitting at the bar.  
  
Kinie: Crap! It's them!  
  
Andy: (Looking over at the two) How you doing, Kinie. I see you found the brat.  
  
Azi: Brat? Who you calling a brat!?  
  
Alex: Did you see whom we found.  
  
Kinie looks at the third man for a moment.  
  
Kinie: I see you found. him.  
  
Azi: Where was he, in the barrel of your gun?  
  
Alex: Yes, he was-- NO! He wasn't in my gun barrel! Man: I was in one of those Mako Capsules, on a cargo ship heading toward here.  
  
Andy: Yeah, and we made a deal, too. As long as he doesn't kill either myself or Alex, he gets a part of the bounty on your head, and kill anyone he sees fit to meet that goal. Azi: do you realize what you just did! You just made a deal with the devil! Alex: It took a while, though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback Scene ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alex and Andy are outside, on a ship's deck, leaning against the railing.  
  
Alex: So... Do you think he'll accept our deal?  
  
Andy: Well... only God would know the answer to that question.  
  
There is a thud. Andy pulls out a Claymore, and Alex pulls out a machine gun. It's the man, with a beam gun pointed at the two.  
  
Man: Andy. Alex.  
  
Andy and Alex: Mike.  
  
Mike: These ships are not made like they used to be. One stray beam shot, and down she goes. I don't want to swim to shore again.  
  
Andy and Alex: Wuss.  
  
Mike: I may not like it, but... I accept your proposal.  
  
Alex: Good. I don't want to die again, you know. Those Phoenix Downs are not cheap, you know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mike: . and that's leads us to right now.  
  
Azi: So. why are you not trying to kill us yet?  
  
Andy: We decided to take a day off from death and destruction to relax. This is a resort town, you know.  
  
Kinie: Lucky us. We'll be going now, so I'll see you later.  
  
The two start to leave. As they reach the door, it swings open, nailing Kinie in the head. He goes flying back, and hits the wall. He slides down the wall, dazed, with stars flying around his head.  
  
Mike: Ouch. that had to hurt.  
  
Andy: Yeah, it looks like it did.  
  
Kinie (dazed): Ooohhuuu. baka! Baka, baka, baka!  
  
Yuffie: Oh, sorry Kinie! I didn't know you were there I'm sorry. But, we found the guy!  
  
Azi: You did! Where's the materia?  
  
Yuffie: Well. It's with my dad, and he won't give it up. Not without a fight. Everyone else is outside the pagoda, waiting for you two to join us.  
  
Kinie: Well, let's go!  
  
They dash toward the pagoda, leaving their enemies behind. A minute later, they reach the entrance, where the rest of the party is waiting.  
  
Vincent: It took you long enough to get here. I thought you we're going to run away.  
  
Kinie: No way! That's my Materia, and I want it back! Azi; Yuffie; You're with me! Everyone else, wait here!  
  
Cloud: Why?  
  
Kinie: This is my problem, not yours!  
  
Aeris: Well then, why are you inviting Azi and Yuffie along?  
  
Kinie: Azi's my closest friend, and Yuffie might be able to talk her dad into giving the materia back without a fight. Let's go!  
  
The three run inside, leaving everyone else outside. The three dash up the stair, and soon reach the 5th floor. Inside is Godo, Yuffie's dad.  
  
Kinie: Godo! I want my master summon materia back, right now!  
  
Godo: So, you came for you're materia, ham? Well, I'll give it back. If you can defeat me! And I won't negotiate for its return, so don't try and talk me out of it.  
  
Kinie: Crud. Well, it looks like I'm going to have to fight for it. Azi, take Yuffie and get out of the pagoda. You know what's going to happen, don't you?  
  
Azi: Yeah, I do. Come on Yuffie, let's go.  
  
Yuffie: But I wanna watch them fight.  
  
Azi: Well, maybe next time.  
  
Yuffie: Oh. OK. Kinie, it took me almost 10 ours to defeat my dad, and I had materia to help me do it to, so. just be careful, OK?  
  
Kinie: Don't worry, I'll be fine.  
  
Azi and Yuffie leave.  
  
Godo: So, you told the girls to leave so that they wouldn't see your blood spill, huh? Aren't you a gentleman?  
  
Kinie: Let's just get this over with.  
  
Author's Note: MORTAL COMBAT!  
  
Godo casts Poison, but Kinie avoids it. Godo attacks, and Kinie blocks it, refusing to counter.  
  
Godo: So. You're plying the defensive game, huh?  
  
Kinie: You got a problem with that?  
  
Godo: It doesn't matter. This next attack will kill you! (He charges up for the Triad.)  
  
Kinie: Wha-?  
  
Godo: Triad Attack!  
  
A gigantic pyramid crackling with energy flies toward Kinie. He just runs out of the way, but then, the triad turned, and is still heading toward him!  
  
Godo: You can't run from the triad attack! It hones in onto the enemy, and won't stop until it hits!  
  
Kinie takes out his gun, and fires several shots at the triad.  
  
Godo: You're puny gun can't stop such an attack! Now you die! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
The triad explodes.  
  
Godo: HAHAHAHA.. Huh? Why did it explode?  
  
Kinie: I stopped your triad.  
  
Godo: With only 6 puny bullets?  
  
Kinie: No, only 5. The last one might be my special one.  
  
Kinie spins the cartridge, waits for a few seconds, then fires the gun straight at Godo. The bullet spins into Godo's forehead, knocking him out. A few minutes later, he regains consciousness.  
  
Godo: OW! THAT HURT! How did you stop my triad attack?  
  
Kinie: Let me explain.  
  
Kinie is now wearing a schoolteacher's outfit. Behind him is a chalkboard and Godo now sits in a desk.  
  
Godo: (Freaking out) What the hell-  
  
Kinie: QUIET!!! Now, your triad attack does indeed home in onto its target, but, if it is hit with an object hard enough, it will explode, thinking it hit the target.  
  
Godo: So. you're shots hit the triad in the exact same spot for each bullet?  
  
Kinie: Exactly. With the force of 5 bullets hitting the exact same area, it created enough force to fool the triad into exploding.  
  
Everything returns to normal.  
  
Kinie: So, can I have my materia back?  
  
Godo: Sure. just don't dress up like a schoolteacher again. Ever. (He digs into his pocket, and takes out the materia. He tosses it to Kinie, who catches it.)  
  
Kinie: Thanks! Bye now! (Kinie climbs down the stairs.)  
  
Godo: No amount of therapy will ever remove that image out of my head.  
  
While this is going on, the group is outside, waiting for Kinie.  
  
Cloud: So, Barret. How long do you think Kinie will last?  
  
Barret: I'd give him about 5 minutes, at the most.  
  
Azi: NO WAY! Kinie will step out of the pagoda, materia in hand.  
  
Barret: You wanna put some money on that, little girl?  
  
Azi: Girl? Girl? (Gives Barret the death look) FINE! I put down 100,000 GP that Kinie will come out of there, alive, with his summon materia.  
  
Barret: You're on!  
  
Kinie steps out, with the materia in hand.  
  
Kinie: I'm back, and I got the materia back!  
  
Barret falls over, anime style.  
  
Barret: DDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT!!!!!!!!  
  
Azi: I'll be taking my money now, thank you very much.  
  
Kinie: Huh? What happened?  
  
Azi (cat face): nothing, just a friendly wager, that's all.(begins to whistle.)  
  
Kinie: Okay. Hey, Cloud.  
  
Cloud: Yeah?  
  
Kinie: Can we stay here tonight? I'm really tired after that fight, and I'm gonna need a good night's sleep.  
  
Cloud: Sure, I don't see why we can't stay here tonight? We'll just leave tomorrow.  
  
They head toward the hotel. Next morning.  
  
Kinie: Where shall we go next, Cloud?  
  
Cid: Hey, can we go to Rocket Town? I wanna repair the Highwind, and they're the only non-Shin-Ra place that it can be repaired at.  
  
Cloud: I don't have a problem with that. Next stop, Rocket Town!  
  
They begin to leave.  
  
Andy: KINIE! AZI! Today is the day you die!  
  
Azi: Give it a rest, already, will ya'? This is getting older than Cid! Cid: HEY! I'M NOT OLD! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS AS SOON AS WE GET TO ROCKET TOWN!  
  
Azi: Yeah, whatever.  
  
Alex: Uhh. We're still here, you know.  
  
Kinie: Give it a rest. (He pauses for a moment, and takes out the materia.)  
  
Mike: What's that?  
  
Kinie: Turn around, and you'll find out. Oh, I suggest you put on your water wings.  
  
Mike: I DON'T NEED ANY WATER WIN-- (He turns around.) Oh s***.  
  
On top of a hill, Leviathan appears. He summons a tidal wave to kill the three of them. Mike and Andy jump out of the way, but Alex gets crushed by the crashing waves.  
  
Andy: Oh my God, you killed Alex!  
  
Mike: You bastard! That's my job!  
  
They turn around. The see the Highwind flying off in the distance, heading toward Rocket Town.  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
(As they fly away, the tidal wave continues on, and hits the pagoda, causing it to collapse.)  
  
Kinie: Why does this keep happening to me? 


	5. Chapter 5 The Past

Chapter 5 - The Past  
  
(Last Chapter: Kinie's summon materia got stolen when they visited Wutai. He got it back soon after he defeated Godo and his Triad attack. AS they let for Rocket Town, Andy, Alex, and their new 'partner' Mike try to kill Azi and Kinie. Kinie jut summons Leviathan, killing Alex, but also destroying the pagoda. Thy are now in Rocket Town, repairing the airship [and also checking for any hidden weapons].)  
  
Cid: Welcome to Rocket Town, Kinie.  
  
Kinie: Why is there a rocket launch pad here?  
  
Cid: They had a rocket here and had planned to send me up into outer space, but after an accident, they scrapped the plan.  
  
Azi: But where's the rocket?  
  
Cid: Well. The Shinra tried to use the rocket as a weapon to destroy Meteor when Sephiroth summoned it.  
  
Kinie: Let me guess. it didn't work.  
  
Cid: Not at all. But, we did hitch a ride along with it, saw outer space, and abandoned the rocket in the escape pod before it hit Meteor.  
  
Azi: OK. so, why are we here again?  
  
Cid: Don't you remember, you twit? We're here to repair the airship.  
  
Kinie: Why? It looks fine to me.  
  
Cid: You b*^#!**! The ship's barely able to fly! The engines are all but shot, the propellers need to be replaced, I need to overhaul any old or outdated equipment and the crew hasn't had a vacation since we got it!  
  
Azi: OK, OK, we get it. don't have a heart attack Gramps.  
  
Cid: Gramps!?! All right, you b*^*&, you're gonna get it!  
  
Cid charges at Azi, spear pointed straight at her chest. All of a sudden, Azi has a gun similar to Kinie's (it's black instead of silver) pointed at Cid's head, and Kinie has his gun pointed at the back of his head.  
  
Azi: Ever here of--  
  
Kinie: -- Déjà vu, Cid? Cid: ^grumble^ Stupid kids, think I'm an old man. (He puts his spear away, and begins to walk away.)  
  
Kinie: Hey we're not kids.  
  
Cid: Well. I'd better start working on the airship; or else we'll have to start riding chocobos again.  
  
Tifa: They smell funny when they're wet.  
  
Cloud: So. how long will it take to fix the airship?  
  
Cid: Not sure. maybe a couple of days.  
  
Cloud: Well, don't rush yourself, we don't have to do anything at the moment.  
  
Cid: OK, see ya'. (He leaves for the airship.)  
  
Aeris: Why don't we go to the inn and wait there while he fixes the Highwind?  
  
Cloud: Good idea. Besides, I've got a few questions for Kinie and Azi that I would like to be answered.  
  
Kinie: What' the matter?  
  
Azi: Did we do something wrong?  
  
Cloud: No, no, no. I just want to know what's going on around here.  
  
Azi and Kinie: Oh, OK.  
  
They walk into the inn, and rent out a few rooms. After grabbing some drinks and food, they sit down in one of the rooms and begin to talk.  
  
Kinie: So, Cloud. What do you want to know about?  
  
Cloud: First off, why are you and Azi being chased by those 3 guys from Wutai, secondly, how old are you guys, and finally, how can you change your shape?  
  
Azi: Well, I can partially answer the second question.  
  
Cloud: Well, tell us. how old are you two?  
  
Kinie: Let's just say we've been around a very, very, very long time. The same goes for Mike, Andy, and Alex.  
  
Cloud: OK. That's not what I wanted, but it's OK for now.  
  
Kinie: As for your first question. that will take a while to answer.  
  
Cloud: We've got some time, so explain.  
  
Kinie: All right, then. It all started when we were in high school.  
  
~ Flashback scenes with Azi and Kinie explaining ~  
  
Kinie: I was a sophomore in high school, and Azi was a freshman at the same school. Andy, Alex, and Mike were our friends at the time. Life was peaceful for the most part, with the occasional murder attempt by Mike trying to kill Alex. We each practiced everyday with bottens (wooden swords), target practice with guns, various styles of martial arts, and several ninja lessons. We soon decided to go paintballing on a Saturday night, when we all had free time.  
  
Azi: A few minutes in, Mike got hit first, and was forced to leave. Alex got hit next, than I did. So now, only Alex and Kinie remained. After trying to hit each other for about an hour, they each had only 6 shots left.  
  
Kinie: So we decided to have an old-fashioned shootout.  
  
Azi: They stood in an open field, took 10 steps away from each other, than fired. Andy got hit in the stomach, and I Kinie got hit in the arm. Although both got hit at the same time, if they were real bullets, Kinie would've won. They began to argue over who won, and soon got into a fistfight.  
  
Kinie: Punches and kicks were flying left and right! It began to look like a fight sequence from The Matrix.  
  
~ Cut off by Tifa ~  
  
Tifa: What's The Matrix?  
  
Azi: A REALLY cool movie about how machines have enslaved humanity. I'll show you the movie after we're done telling you our story; I've got it on DVD.  
  
FF7 Gang: What's a DVD?  
  
Azi and Kinie: Nevermind.  
  
Kinie: Anyway.  
  
~ Back to flashback ~  
  
Kinie: After some time, we both went to grab our real guns. But, as soon as I touched mine.  
  
~ Cut off by Aeris (Stop interrupting them!) ~  
  
Aeris: What happened?  
  
Kinie: Well.  
  
Azi: Let me explain. From the moment he grabbed his gun until a few minutes later, he doesn't remember what happened, no matter how many times I explained this to him.  
  
Red XIII: 'explained'? You mean something happened, right?  
  
Azi: Unfortunately, yes.  
  
Cloud: What happened?  
  
Azi: Well, why don't you let me explain, and stop interrupting us! As Kinie said.  
  
~ Returning to the flashback ~  
  
Azi: Kinie reached for his real gun, but as soon as he grabbed it, his shirt sleeve just ripped itself off, and the chamber of the gun blew off, revealing a black. thing, crackling with while lightening energy. His hand had these silver, metallic looking things on it, and they began to grow up his arm.  
  
'Andy: What the hell is that?!'  
  
'Kinie: I don't know! But get the hell out of the way, I don't want to shoot you on accident!'  
  
Andy ran away, and headed toward we were standing, behind Kinie. His arm had begun to glow, and the gun looked like it merged with his hand, forming this weird hole in his hand.  
  
'Kinie: Something's happening! I can't stop it!'  
  
His arm continued to glow. It kept glowing and glowing. then it fired. The shot looked like a laser beam, and glowed an intense bluish while light. Kinie had been able to point his arm into the sky before it fired, and the beam shot straight up, looking eerily peaceful, like everything would be all right. But, nothing was. The beam continued going up into the night sky, which had now turned totally black; you couldn't even see the stars or the moon. All you could see was the beam. It went up, and up, then...it hit something. We couldn't tell, because the sky was still black. Then, the sky began to crack, like glass, before breaking. The sky had turned white, with the stars being a dark blue. Then we saw what the beam had hit.  
  
~ Interrupted (again) by Cloud ~  
  
Cloud: What did it hit?  
  
~ Ignoring Cloud's question, continuing on with the flashback ~  
  
Azi: The beam had hit. the moon. The moon itself had turned black. The crater was enormous. We could even see the size of it all the way from Earth. The sky began to slowly return to its normal nighttime color. I walked over to Kinie, who was kneeling on the ground, staring at his arm, with tear flowing from his eyes.  
  
'Kinie: I couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop it.'  
  
'Azi: It's OK. No one died. Let's go.'  
  
Kinie: We got up, and left Andy, Alex, and Mike standing there, still staring at the moon. Several days passed, and we found out that the crater was approx. the size of Chicago, or your Midgar. Also, they had a warrant out for my arrest for destroying a large part of the moon; No doubt that Andy, Alex, and Mike had told the government. For some reason, Azi still stayed with me. When I asked her, she said.  
  
'Azi: You didn't mean to do that. I'm going to make sure that you don't do it again.'  
  
So we began to run, heading to small towns and villages around the world. The towns would then get demolished, because Andy, Alex, and Mike began to hunt us down; They we're allowed to by the US government, and every other government in the world. We traveled the world, with those three on our tail the entire time. We don't know how long we were on the run, but after some time, they stopped following us. We don't know why, but we stopped, and settled down in a town. Again, we don't know how many years passed, but we then began to notice that we didn't age, and that we were able to change into our child form. One day, Azi left to get food and drinks, but didn't return. I waited for about 3 days, and then I went out looking for her. I got attacked by a monster in my search, but I defeated it easily enough. I found an inn, and decided to rest there for the night. I drew myself some new clothes in my room, and went to bed. Before I fell asleep, I thought I heard something in my room, but just ignored it. The next thing I know, there's Hojo throwing me into one of those Mako Capsules. Then, after that, my memory is of me meeting you guys.  
  
Azi: While I was looking for food, I also got attacked by a monster, but defeated it easily. Again, I went to an inn, and then the next thing I remember is Hojo throwing me into one of those Mako Capsules, then me meting you guys with Kinie.  
  
~ End of flashback (finally!) ~  
  
Cloud: Wow.  
  
Barret: I had heard the story of the man who had put the gigantic crater in the moon as a bedtime story when I was a kid, but I thought it was only a story.  
  
Azi: Well, that's no story; it's true.  
  
Cloud: Kinie, do you have any idea how your gun merged with your arm and formed that gigantic gun?  
  
Kinie: I don't know, but I think that it's caused by uncontrollable rage.  
  
Voice: That's not the only way.  
  
Kinie: Who's there !?!  
  
Out of the floor, a man wearing a mask and a brown trenchcoat appears.  
  
Man: You may call me Misuri Jinko.  
  
Azi: What do you want!?!  
  
Misuri: I came to warn you about an impending doom on this universe.  
  
Cloud: What are you talking about?  
  
Misuri: There is an evil force stirring in these peaceful times, and only Kinie and Azi can stop it.  
  
Kinie: How?  
  
Misuri: You must train yourselves!  
  
Kinie: I can beat this evil, without any training!  
  
Misuri: Prove it; fight me! If you can't beat me, then you have no chance against this evil!  
  
Kinie: You're going down!  
  
Kinie goes to pull out his gun. All of a sudden, Misuri is behind Kinie.  
  
Kinie: Wha-  
  
That is all he gets out before he gets punched in the head, and gets a roundhouse kick to his stomach. Kinie falls to the ground on his hands and knees.  
  
Misuri: I suggest you train in an area that has strong monsters in it. Goodbye!  
  
Misuri jumps back, through the open window. He lands on top of a roof, then dashes off of the roof, and leaves Rocket Town.  
  
Azi: What are we going to do Kinie?  
  
Kinie: I don't know about you, but I'm going to train!  
  
(End of Chapter 5) 


	6. Chapter 6 The Calm Before the Storm

Last Chapter: Kinie and Azi explained why Andy, Alex, and Mike are after them, and the destructive power that Kinie has. After the flashback ends, a man named Misuri Jinko appeared and told eeryone that a destructive force would soon destroy the world, and that only Azi and Kinie could stop it, if they trained.  
  
Chapter 6 - The Calm Before the Storm  
  
(This chapter begins right after Misuri leaves.)  
  
Azi: Well, then I'll train too!  
  
Cloud: But where will you train?  
  
Kinie: Know of any high-level monster area near a town?  
  
Everyone: Hmmm.. (They begin to think for a minute, when..)  
  
Red XIII: I got it! The Ancient Forest! It's only a few hours walk from Cosmo Canyon, and it's easily accessable thanks to our Gold Chocobos!  
  
Tifa: Good idea, Red XIII!  
  
Kinie: Well then, Azi.. Let's go! (He begins to leave.)  
  
Azi: We can't. The airship is still being repaired.  
  
Kinie falls over, anime style.  
  
Kinie: Well, When can we go?  
  
Barret: Only Cid knows when we can go.  
  
Azi: 'We'? Only Kinie and myself are going.  
  
Yuffie: Well, if there's a destructive force that's going to take over/destroy our world..  
  
Cloud: We have a right to protect this little planet!  
  
Azi: Fine. Go train in the North Crater. Me and Kinie will be just fine in the Ancient Forest.  
  
Cid walks in through the door.  
  
Cid: The airship will be fixed by tomorrow. Many of the damaged parts were easily replaced, and the overhaul on the equipment will be completed tonight. It takes a couple of hours to get running at 100%, that's why it'll be done tomorrow.  
  
Cloud: Then it's settled! Tomorrow, Kinie and Azi will train in the Ancient Forest, and everyone else will train in the North Crater.  
  
Cid: Huh? What the hell's goin' on here?  
  
Cloud: We'll explain later. For now, let's get some sleep.  
  
Cid: Uhh..OK.  
  
They each head to there respective rooms, and go to bed. Next morning ..  
  
Kinie: Next stop, Ancient Forest! (He begins to walk out of town.)  
  
Cloud: Hey, Kinie! Wait!  
  
Kinie: Wait for what?  
  
Cloud: These! (He tosses Kinie a bag.)  
  
Azi: What are these? (She looks inside the bag.) Cucumbers?  
  
Cloud: Yes, they're-- No! They're not cucumbers! They're chocobo greens! Toss one on the ground, and our Gold Chocobo will appear!  
  
Azi: Ok then!  
  
She grabs one, and tosses one onto the ground. In the distance, there is a small speck of dust that's moving really fast. It starts to grow bigger, then the dust cloud stops in front of Azi, where the chocobo green landed.  
  
Azi: **Cough! Cough!** (Looks at the dust cloud) Whoa! That's one big chicken!  
  
As the dust settles, it ends up being the Gold Chocobo, shining in all of its glory.  
  
Kinie: Well then, let's go Azi!  
  
Azi: Right!  
  
The two jump onto the chocobo, and ride toward the Ancient Forest. 6 months later..  
  
Cloud (Inside the Ancient Forest): KINIE! AZI! Where are you?!?  
  
Out of nowhere, a spear flies out of the woods, and goes right through Cloud's spiky hair.  
  
Cloud (sweatdrops): AHH! Wait, it's just me!  
  
Azi (walking out onto the path Cloud's on): Sorry! (Cat face) ~ Rats! Missed him! ~  
  
Cloud (Removing the spear from his hair): Where's Kinie? I need to talk to you both. Now. (Gives the spear back to Azi.)  
  
Azi (Grabbing the spear): He's by the waterfall. Follow me.  
  
The 2 walk through some brush before reaching a huge waterfall.  
  
Azi (Stabbing the spear into the ground): Hang on a minute. I'll get Kinie.  
  
She runs toward the waterfall and dives off the edge, down toward the bottom.  
  
Cloud (yelling at her as she dives off the waterfall): ARE YOU NUTS!  
  
He waits there for a minute, when Kinie appears outta nowhere, in the sky, with Azi on his back. She jumps off and lands next to Cloud.  
  
Kinie: Cloud! Long time, no see! What are you doin--.  
  
Kinie is cut off, because he lands face first into the ground.  
  
Cloud: Nice enterance. Bad landing. I'd give it a 7.  
  
Kinie (Trying to get up): OW! That really hurt! Hey! (Now standing,) You're not a judge! And this isn't the Olympics!  
  
Cloud: No time for that now. We've got some creepy stuff going down in the outside world.  
  
Kinie: (Now acting serious): What seems to be the problem?  
  
Cloud: All the adults in one of the towns have disappeared.  
  
Kinie: How?  
  
Cloud: We don't know how. But several eyewitnesses say that during the night, the townspeople just got up and left.  
  
Azi: Who are the eyewitnesses if there are no adults?  
  
Cloud: The townspeople's kids.  
  
Kinie: Was there anything else that happened?  
  
Cloud: Yeah. In the town square, there was a word written on the fountain.  
  
Azi: What was the word?  
  
Cloud: The word was. Sephiroth!  
  
Azi: Isn't he supposted to be dead?  
  
Cloud: He should be, 'cause I killed him.  
  
Kinie (Speaking softly): Just like in Trigun.  
  
Cloud: Just like in what?  
  
Kinie: Just like in. look! (Points above Cloud's head) A monkey!  
  
Cloud (Looking up): Where? (Looks back down) I don't see a monkey, Kinie.  
  
Looks where Kinie was standing, sees a dust cloud, heading out of the forest.  
  
Azi: I guess he just wants to get going, huh Cloud? (Sweatdrops)  
  
Cloud: (Bugging out) I. guess.  
  
Azi: So, where's everyone else at?  
  
Cloud: Oh, they're waiting in the airship. We plan on heading to that town where the people disappeared to find any other clues to where they might have gone.  
  
Azi: OK, then. (Begins to run after Kinie) KINIE! WE'RE LEAVING!  
  
Cloud (Wind blows, dust cloud blows by, and then a tumbleweed) : I can't believe I have friends like those two. (Turns to walk out of the forest.)  
  
End of Ch. 6 


	7. Chapter 7 The Darkness Before Dawn

Last Chapter: urged by Misuri, Kinie and Azi trained in the Ancient Forest for several months, while Cloud and the rest of the gang trained in the North Crater. After several months, Cloud goes to retrieve Kinie and Azi from the Ancient Forest. It ends with them entering the airship, heading for a town where all of the residents have disappeared.  
  
Ch. 7 - The Darkness Before Dawn  
  
On the airship.  
  
Kinie: So, Cloud. What is the name of the town which had the residents disappear?  
  
Cloud: Tenshi-noyo Senshi. Azi: Never heard of it. Barret: Chances are you wouldn't have. Vincent: It was built soon after Meteor was destroyed. It is a special town that has many residents in it.  
  
Kinie: Didn't Meteor cause some major damage to Midgar before the Holy and Lifestream destroyed it?  
  
Cloud: Yes, it did. But the residents were able to rebuild almost everything that was destroyed.  
  
Azi: Question! What is different about Tenchi-noyo Senshi that makes it so special?  
  
Cloud: You wouldn't believe me even if I told you.  
  
Azi: So, it's one of those 'seeing is believing' things, right?  
  
Tifa: Right. **Looking out along the horizon** There it is, coming up on the horizon.  
  
Azi: Really? **Looks out the window** Hmm. WHOA! What the hell?!!? How did they do that?  
  
Kinie: Do what? **Looking out the window over Azi's shoulder. Along the horizon, it looks like they are heading toward a mountain** It looks like a mountain. What's so special about that?  
  
Azi: Dude, look closer.  
  
Kinie: Huh? **He looks at the mountain again.**  
  
On various parts of the mountain, there are gigantic chimneys spewing out steam and smoke, and in the middle of the mountain, is a gigantic hole.  
  
Kinie: WHOA! Are you telling me, that .. That 'mountain'... is the town?  
  
Cloud: For your information, it's not a mountain. It's a piece of Meteor that broke off during its descent. And yes, that is the town.  
  
Azi: So, where is the town?  
  
Tifa: The town is in the middle of that hole. We found this piece about 3 days after the fall of Meteor. When people started to dig into the piece, they found an extremelt light but extremely strong metal.  
  
Kinie: So, the town mines and refines the metal into whatever they desire?  
  
Cloud: Yep. That's what the chimney's are for; To release the smoke and steam from refining the metal into tools and weapons.  
  
They land the airship next to the hole. Kinie, Azi, and Cloud climb out, and enter the town.  
  
Cloud: So, Kinie.  
  
Kinie: **staring off into space** Hmm? Yes?  
  
Cloud: Do you want to see the fountain where.. 'his' ... name is?  
  
Kinie: **shrugging** I guess. You wanna come with us, Azi?  
  
Azi: Sure, why not?  
  
Cloud: OK then. This way. **directing them toward the center of town.**  
  
They start heading toward the center of town. About 5 minutes later, they reach the center.  
  
Cloud: Here. On the fountain.  
  
As Kinie and Azi look at the fountain, they see the name 'Sephiroth' written in what looks to be red paint.  
  
Azi: Let me guess.. That's not red paint.  
  
Cloud: I'm afraid it's not.  
  
Azi: Oh boy. Whenever Kinie sees blood.  
  
They turn around, and see Kinie leaning face forward to the wall of a building. They hear several grotesque noises, and see him 'toss his cookies.'  
  
Azi: He gets a little... sick.  
  
Cloud: Apparently so.  
  
Kinie **turning around, his face is now the color of snow** : I'll.. Be... OK.. For now. Anything.. else?  
  
Cloud: That's all that we could find.  
  
Kinie: OK then.. Where is the mine at?  
  
Cloud **pointing to the left** : This way.  
  
They begin walking toward the mine. About 10 minutes later, Cloud stops walking. Azi and Kinie stop right behind him.  
  
Cloud: We're at the mine.  
  
Kinie **looking around** : I don't see any entrance to a mine. All I see is a gigantic boulder in front of us. **Pointing to the boulder in front of Cloud.**  
  
Cloud: Why don't you let me turn on the searchlights.  
  
Azi: Searchlights?  
  
Cloud walks over to a building, and pulls on a lever. On top of the two buildings closest to the boulder, these searchlights turn on. They shine at the boulder, which is now turning from a dark brown to a shiny metallic color.  
  
Kinie: Cool!  
  
Cloud: in it's natural state, the metal changes color from brown to this metallic color whenever there is enough light shined on it. When it's refined, the heat has the metal keep this metallic color.  
  
Kinie: cloud, why don't you get the others and tell them to go spend the night at the inn. I need to speak with Azi for a minute.  
  
Cloud: Uh. OK, I don't have a problem with that. **Turns around, and walks toward the town entrance.**  
  
Kinie: Azi, can you do me a favor?  
  
Azi: Sure. What do you want me to do?  
  
Kinie: I need for you to turn on your laptop, and type in that I become a master blacksmith, being able to make every weapon imaginable.  
  
Azi **reaching into her backpack to pull out her laptop** : Why?  
  
Kinie: It's a surprise.  
  
Azi **turning on her laptop** : Oooohhhh.. I like surprises. You want me to make you a master blacksmith, right?  
  
Kinie: Right.  
  
Azi: OK then. **She begins to type. A few seconds later, Kinie eyes close for a split second, then when he opens them up, runs over to the boulder of metal, and breaks off a piece.**  
  
Kinie **Running to the nearest blacksmith's shop** : You can go to the inn now, Azi! **Takes a right, and disappears.**  
  
Azi stares at where Kinie was standing. The wind blows, and a tumbleweed rolls on by.  
  
Azi: You're.. Welcome?  
  
She begins to head toward the inn. Throughout the night, Kinie is working non-stop on whatever he is making. Finally, just before dawn, he runs into the inn, with two things in his hand, wrapped around a towel.  
  
Kinie **running into the room where everyone is sleeping** : AZI! I FINISHED!  
  
He looks around and sees no one is moving around.  
  
Kinie: Hello! Is anyone awake yet? **Running around the room** WAKE UP! WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!  
  
Voice: ~ They're not going to wake up, not yet. ~  
  
Kinie: Huh? Man, I've got to get some sleep. I'm starting to here things!  
  
Voice: ~ You're not hearing things, you dimwit! I'm talking to you telepathically. ~  
  
Kinie: Whoa! That's a neat ability.  
  
Voice: ~ Yes. Yes it is. I usually use it to make people think they're crazy.. But that's beside the point. I am here to tell you something. ~  
  
Kinie: Oh yeah? What's that?  
  
Voice: ~ I'm going to make your life a living hell. ~  
  
Kinie: Really? How do you plan to do that?  
  
Voice: ~ Watch. ~  
  
The door to the room opens. In walks a man, with a gun in his hand. He points the barrel at his head.  
  
Kinie: No! Don't do that!  
  
Voice: ~ Bang. ~  
  
The guy pulls the trigger. The bullet goes through the man's head, and out through the back, into the wall. Blood splatters all over the door. The man drops the gun, and falls to the floor, dead.  
  
Kinie: You bastard! Why did you do that!?!  
  
Voice: ~ Because I felt like it, and I needed a reason for you to be angry at me. Come to the north Crater, tonight at midnight, if you don't want any more innocent bloodshed. ~  
  
Kinie: Fine! Just tell me, who are you?  
  
Voice: ~ Come to the North Crater, and then you will find out who I am. Goodbye. ~  
  
Kinie: Wait! Damnit! He's gone!  
  
Everyone in the room hearts him yelling, and they wake up. They look at Kinie, then at the dead guy on the floor.  
  
Cloud: What the--  
  
Azi: Kinie! What happened?  
  
Kinie: No time! We've got to go, now?  
  
Cloud: But, where?  
  
Kinie: To the North Crater!  
  
End of. Ch. 7  
  
Author's Note  
  
Contest time! If you can tell me what Tenshi-noyo Senshi means in English, I will send you a personal drawing of Kinie! You can e-mail me at Vgamer2005@aol.com. This contest will end on September 1st, 2003. 


	8. Chapter 8 And They Say That

Last Chapter: Kinie and the gang head to the new town, Tenshi-noyo Senshi. There, Kinie made 2 weapons for himself and Azi. During the night, the evil person telepathically talked to Kinie. To make Kinie suffer, the evil person made some random citizen from the street kill himself. Now they are heading toward The North Crater to fight this person.  
  
Ch. 8 - And They Say That.  
  
Cloud: Hey, Kinie.  
  
Kinie: **Staring off into space** Hmm?  
  
Cloud: What are you holding? You've had those in your hand ever since we left Tenshi-noyo Senshi.  
  
Kinie: **Snapping back to reality** Huh? **Looks down, and sees those 2 weapons still wrapped up in that cloth.** Oh! Hey, Azi!  
  
Azi: Yeah?  
  
Kinie: Catch! **He tosses her one of the weapons, still wrapped up in that cloth.**  
  
Azi: **Catching the weapon** What is it? **Folds over the cloth, revealing a sword, sheathed. ** Is this what I think it is?  
  
Kinie: Unsheath it and find out.  
  
Azi: **Unsheathes the sword.** It is! You made a Sakaboto!  
  
Kinie: Yep. I made one for myself too. **Removes the cloth and unsheathes the sword, also revealing his Sakaboto. ** I put our names on the hilt, so that they will not get mixed up.  
  
Aeris: What's a Sakaboto?  
  
Azi: 'Sakaboto' is Japanese for 'Reverse-blade sword.'  
  
Aeris: What's a reverse-blade sword, and what is Japanese?  
  
Kinie: I'll explain the Japanese thing later. To answer your first question, a reverse-blade sword just like every other sword, except for one minor difference.  
  
Cid: What's that?  
  
Azi: This! **Jumps up into the air, and swings straight down at Cid's head. The sword connects, and everyone hears this loud BONK. **  
  
Cid: OW! That really hurt, you wench!  
  
Kinie: If that had been a normal sword, Cid would have most likely been cut in half, but a reverse-blade sword is designed to injure and harm its opponent, but not kill. I could go on into a more complex explination, but that would probably confuse you all.  
  
Azi: **After sheathing the sword, she now begins to laugh this evil laugh and smile an evil smile ** Ehehehehehe.. Time to do a little dimensional teleporting.  
  
Kinie: Not now, Azi.  
  
Azi: **Falls over, anime style. ** Why not?  
  
Kinie: First off, it defies all the laws of physics. Second, they cause enough damage and trouble in their own world as it stands. Third, they--  
  
Azi: PLEASE! Just one!  
  
Kinie: Well. OK. Just wait until we're done at The North Crater.  
  
Azi: YEA!!  
  
Vincent: **Weird look** Uhh. what the hell are you two talking about?  
  
Kinie: ** sweatdrops** Umm. Azi just wishes that we could just teleport to the North Crater, that's all. right, Azi?  
  
Azi: **sweatdrops** Uh. yeah. right, Kinie.  
  
Kinie and Azi: **Stressed laughs.**  
  
Cid: What are you talking about? We've been at the North Crater now for about 5 minutes, waiting for you two lovebirds to stop talking.  
  
Azi: **Surprised look** Wha--? You think. me.  
  
Kinie: **Surprised look** And her.  
  
Kinie and Azi: Are a couple?  
  
Cid: Well. yeah.  
  
Kinie and Azi: Hmm. **Out of nowhere, both pull out a Sony Black Ops Rocket Launcher [SBORL] (Author: Yes, I read Megatokyo), load them with several rockets, and point the launcher straight at Cid's head.**  
  
Azi: We are NOT.  
  
Kinie: A COUPLE! Now if you want to stay alive, I suggest you don't say those words ever again in the same sentence.  
  
Cid: **MANY sweatdrops** OK, OK! I won't say that again!  
  
Kinie and Azi: Good. **Both SBORL's disappear.**  
  
Kinie: OK then. Let's go!  
  
Kinie and Azi walk off the bridge and head for the enterance to the North Crater.  
  
FF7 gang: Note to self. Don't ever make Kinie and/or Azi again. Ever.  
  
They too also head for the enterance to the North Crater. Meanwhile, down in a cargo room.  
  
Alex: **Pulling himself out of a box** Finally! They've stopped!  
  
Mike: **Cleaning his gun** Nice idea to sneak a ride on their own airship, Andy!  
  
Andy: Now that we're at. wherever we are. let's go get Kinie and Azi!  
  
The three follow closely behind Kinie, Azi, and the others, just staying out of earshot range. Meanwhile, Kinie and the others have just entered the North Crater, and are beginning to climb down into the depths of the earth.  
  
Azi: So, guys. Did you see anyone or anything weird down here while you were training?  
  
Tifa: Actually, we just stayed around this general area. We didn't go to far in.  
  
Barret: By the way. how did your training go, you two?  
  
Kinie: Our training went just fine. How did you guys do?  
  
Cloud: We did OK. We mastered some materia, but that was about it.  
  
They talk some more, before the main path branches off toward several different paths.  
  
Cloud: Well. which way shall we go?  
  
Kinie: Why don't we split up?  
  
Aeris: We could do that.  
  
Cloud: OK then! Cid, Vincent, Yuffie and Cait Sith; You 4 will take the left path. Red XIII, Tifa, Barret, and myself will take the right path.  
  
Kinie: That leaves me, Azi, and Aeris the center path.  
  
Cloud: If you reach a dead end or if the paths haven't converged again within an hour, turn around and head back here.  
  
Azi: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!  
  
So they each split up and head down their respective paths. Down the middle path, Azi, Kinie, and Aeris continue talking.  
  
Azi: Hey, Kinie.  
  
Kinie: Yeah? What's up?  
  
Azi: **Turning to Aeris** Can you give us a minute?  
  
Aeris: Oh. sure. **Begins walking away from the two. **  
  
Azi: **Checks to make sure that Aeris is far enough away** OK then! Can you use you're drawing ability to make us some new clothes? Not that I don't like the whole 'Vash the Stampede' look, but we've been wearing this ever since we joined up with Cloud and the others.  
  
Kinie: Sure, why not? Besides, I don't like the silver trenchcoat anyway. What kind of clothes do you want?  
  
Azi: Hmmm. How about something from Rurouni Kenshin?  
  
Kinie: OK... I'll draw my own unique outfit then.  
  
So Kinie sits down, takes out a drawing pad, a pencil, and some markers, and begins to draw. A few minutes later, he closes his drawing pad, and 2 sets of different clothes appear on the ground for them both to wear.  
  
Azi: ** Grabing her clothes ** Sw33t! You gave me Kenshin's outfit! What did you make?  
  
Kinie: **Hiding his clothes behind his back** It's a surprise.  
  
Azi: Ohh. I like surprises. Umm. How about some privacy for us to change?  
  
Kinie: Oh, yeah. Just give me a second.  
  
He sits down again, and begins drawing again. A minute later, he closes his drawing pad, and there appears a changing room, fully boxed in, with only a door to enter.  
  
Azi: OK then! Ladies first.  
  
She walks over to the room, opens the door, and enters, closing the door behind her. A few minutes later, she opens the door, and out walks Azi, wearing her new wardrobe.  
  
Kinie: My turn.  
  
He walks over, and enters the room. While he's changing, Aeris walks back up to them.  
  
Aeris: Umm. ** Looking around ** Where'd you get the new clothes, where's Kinie, and why is there a changing room in the middle of a path in the middle of nowhere?  
  
Azi: We decided to have a change in wardrobe, that's all. **Nodding her head over to the room ** And Kinie's inside the room, changing as we speak.  
  
Aeris: Oh.  
  
Kinie walks out just as Aeris finishes her sentence. He is now wearing a steel-colored T-shirt that says 'B4k4^2' on the front. He is also wearing jeans that have a chinese dragon on each pant leg. His reverse-blade sword is now behind his back, being held to his body by a piece of leather. Finally, he is now carrying a bag slinged over his shoulder.  
  
Azi: Whoa! **Pointing at the bag** Is that one of those Megatokyo flap- dohicky bags?  
  
Kinie: It's called a Megatokyo Flapdoozy Bag! And yes, this bag is one of them.  
  
Aeris: What's a Megatokyo? And what's a Flapdoozy bag?  
  
Kinie: I'll explain those two later. For now, let's just continue on exploring this path.  
  
They continue on, leaving the changing room where it is. Soon after they begin exploring again, they enter a gigantic chamber, with a small land bridge leading them across to a circular section of land. Both the bridge and the circled land are surrounded by the Lifestream. The three begin walking toward the center of the room.  
  
Azi: ** Looking around ** WHOA! This is a BIG chamber!  
  
Aeris: Why is the Lifestream surrounding this room?  
  
Kinie: I dunno. But, I will say this: 2-to-1 odds say that the bad guy is in this room.  
  
Voice (From Ch. 7) : You're right.  
  
Kinie: I know I am. wait. who said that?  
  
Voice: I did, you nitwit. Look behind Aeris.  
  
All 3: Wha--?  
  
All three turn around. There, standing on the land bridge, is a man with long white hair, wearing all black, eyes the same Mako radiation color of Cloud's, and carrying a LONG sword.  
  
Aeris: S-S-Sephiroth?!  
  
Azi: Wait a minute! Aren't you supposed to be dead?  
  
Sephiroth: Well, news of my death has been extremely exaggerated.  
  
Kinie: Wait a minute. Why do you want to kill me, and why aren't you dead?  
  
Sephiroth: To answer your second question, the one Cloud killed in that empty void was my final clone. And I want to kill you because you are the only person who can stop me.  
  
Azi: What's your plan this time to kill humanity?  
  
Kinie: Don't ask him that. now he's going to go on this long tyrade to explain his master plan to us.  
  
Sephiroth: Why should I explain my plan to a puppet? That is what humans are; puppets. They are a failed experiment by God. And now I am here, as the Angel of Death, to correct God's mistake!  
  
Aeris: You're mad!  
  
Azi: ** Taking out a piece of paper and a pencil, which she begins to write with ** Well, we can add Sephiroth's name to those that have gone totally insane.  
  
Sephiroth: ** Suddenly behind Azi, and bonks her on the head, then goes back to where he was standing. ** Are you all ready to die? ** Unsheathes sword. **  
  
Kinie: Not today. ** Drops his bag, and unsheathes his sword. ** Azi, you ready?  
  
Azi: You know I am! **Drops her backpack and stands ready with sword also unsheathed. **  
  
Kinie: Good. Aeris!  
  
Aeris: ** Turns around to face Kinie. ** Y-- Yes?  
  
Kinie: Go back down the path, and get Cloud and the others. Tell Cloud that, if we fall, he must finish Sephiroth off for us.  
  
Aeris: O -- Okay. ** Turns around and begins running back across the bridge. **  
  
Sephiroth: Oh no you won't!  
  
As Sephiroth goes to jump in front of Aeris' path, both Kinie and Azi charge at him. He has no choice but to stay where he stands and defend himself as Aeris escapes down the path. After their initial charge, Kinie and Azi must go on the defensive, as Sephiroth goes on the attack. The two try hard to get in close for a swing at Sephiroth, but it is no use.  
  
Azi: Kinie! His sword is too long! We can't get in close enough for a hit!  
  
Kinie: OK then! Go to Plan B!  
  
Azi sheathes her sword, and jumps in front of Sephiroth, several yards away from the reach of his sword. She sticks out her right hand, which now begins to glow.  
  
Azi: Hey, Sephiroth! Do you like birds?  
  
Sephiroth: Not really. why?  
  
Azi: Because you're about to get hit with. **Her hand stops glowing, and the energy from the glow forms an energy ball, hovering over her hand. She goes for a wind-up, like a major league baseball pitcher. ** 1,000 Birds! **She throws the energy ball, which flies toward Sephiroth, making this chirping sound as it gets closer to him. **  
  
Sephiroth: All too easy. **He jumps up, and the energy ball flies beneath him, hitting the wall that was several yards behind him. **  
  
Azi: Now Kinie!  
  
Kinie: Right! **He sheathes his sword, and then just disappears. **  
  
Sephiroth: **Still in the air ** Where'd the boy go?  
  
Kinie: Right behind you!  
  
Sephiroth turns his head around, and sees that Kinie is right behind him, with his hand pointed at Sephiroth like a gun. His index finger begins to glow this blue energy. **  
  
Kinie: Spirit Gun! ** The index finger fires this blue ball of energy right at Sephiroth's back. The blast of energy hits Sephiroth right in the back. **  
  
Sephiroth: ** Unaffected ** Oooo.. That tickles.  
  
Sephiroth thrusts his sword hilt at Kinie, which hits him in the chest. Kinie flies back, hits the wall, and falls down into the Lifestream. Just as Kinie lands in the Lifestream, Sephiroth lands on the ground.  
  
Azi: Kinie!  
  
Sephiroth: Do not worry about him. There is no worrying over the dead.  
  
Azi: Y-- you mean.  
  
Sephiroth: Yes. Kinie is dead.  
  
End of Ch. 8  
  
(To be continued.) 


	9. Chapter 9 A Hero Could Save Us

Author: **Looking throughout his mess of a room for something ** Damn it! Where did I put those copyright documents?  
  
Cloud: You dimwit; You don't have any, remember?  
  
Author: Oh, yeah. I don't, do I? **Begins scratching head **  
  
Cloud: Idiot. **Begins walking away **  
  
Author: **Takes out Sony Black Ops Rocket Launcher (SBORL) and shoots Cloud's spiky butt with a rocket, blowing him back into the FF7 world. ** Well, now that's taken care of. **turns to audience ** I do not own the copyrights to any of the Final Fantasy 7 characters, materia, natta! Nor do I have a copyright for any moves from any anime/manga moves. I do, however, own the rights to this shady plot full of paper-thin explanations and certain. 'special' . moves, so don't steal them! Or else I'll sue your butt's for whatever money, gold, jewels, etc. etc. you might have. So, let's get on with the story, which, I might add, is also a songfic! Yes, my very 1st songfic! So, enjoy the story!  
  
~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~  
  
Ch. 9 - . A Hero Could Save Us  
  
Last Chapter: In the last chapter, Kinie and Azi. You know, forget about it! If you want to know what happened to everyone in the last chapter, then read it! BUT! I will give you this little tidbit of information!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Azi: Y-- You... mean.  
Sephiroth: Yes. Kinie is dead.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Azi: You bastard! I swear, on his dead body, that I will kill you! *Unsheathes her sword for the second time. **  
  
Sephiroth: And you are going to kill me with that puny sword?  
  
Azi: Not by myself! Ph34r my m4d sk1llz!  
  
Sephiroth: What the hell you just say?  
  
Azi: **Begins forming several hand symbols** K4g3 Bush1n n0 Ju75u!  
  
Out of nowhere, 19 exact copies of Azi appear and now surround Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth: What the hell?!? What kind of magic is this?!?  
  
Original Azi: Ha! My 2nd favorite jutsu, Kage Bushin no Jutsu! **Now turns her head to the dopple-Azi's ** ATTACK!  
  
All 20 Azi's charge at Sephiroth. Meanwhile.  
  
I am so high, I can hear heaven  
  
Kinie: **Slowly regaining consciousness. ** ~ Huh? What happened? ~ **Opens his eyes. ** ~ Right; I got knocked into the Lifestream by. Sephiroth! Damn! Azi's still fighting him! I gotta go back! ~  
  
He tries swimming upward, but he can't move.  
  
Kinie: ~ Why can't I move? And why am I not breathing? Oh God. Am I. ~  
  
Voice: No. you are not dead, Kinie.  
  
Kinie: Wha?  
  
In front of Kinie's face, a person is slowly appearing. Finally, within a minute or so, he is fully formed.  
  
Kinie: Misuri Jinko!?! Why are you in the Lifestream?  
  
Misuri: Why else would I be, maybe it's because. I'm dead?!  
  
Kinie: Sorry. Stupid question.  
  
Misuri: Yes it was. But right now, that isn't your problem.  
  
Kinie: Yeah, my problem is that I'm stuck, floating in the Lifestream, while Azi is above us fighting Sephiroth, who is the --  
  
Misuri: Sephiroth is not the bad guy!  
  
Kinie: **Shocked expression ** He. isn't?  
  
Misuri: No, Sephiroth is not the enemy. The evil person who wants to destroy this world is controlling him.  
  
Kinie: Well, if we can't defeat Sephiroth, who can defeat the one that's controlling him?  
  
I am so high, I can hear heaven  
  
Misuri: You can.  
  
Kinie: But. how?  
  
Misuri: You have trained for several months, preparing for this upcoming battle, yet you ask me how to win?  
  
Kinie: Well. yeah.  
  
Misuri: You know how to win.  
  
Kinie: No; I don't!  
  
Misuri: Ugh. Do I have to explain it to you?  
  
Kinie: That would be helpful.  
  
Misuri: Fine then! The only reason you lost is because you only care about the present; You are always looking down at your toes. When instead you should be looking in front of you; What your future holds, and the potential that you have will came forth and then, no one will be able to stop you.  
  
Kinie: What the hell does that mean?  
  
Misuri: You know what it means. Also, make sure you don't kill Sephiroth.  
  
Kinie: Why?  
  
Misuri: He still has an important role to complete, and it will involve you, Azi, and some others. good-bye, Kinie. **Begins to fade away. **  
  
Kinie: What do you mean by that? Aw, forget about answering that; Misuri. Have a nice rest.  
  
Misuri: I will. ** disappears. **  
  
Kinie: Hmm. what did Misuri mean by this 'look toward the future' crap? Wait.  
  
Whoa, but heaven.no, heaven don't hear me  
  
Kinie: I think I got it! Whoa!  
  
He slowly begins to float up.  
  
Kinie: Get ready Sephiroth, 'cause I'm coming to save you! Then after that, Mr. Bad-Guy-in-the-shadows is gonna get it!  
  
Back above the surface.  
  
Sephiroth: Lucky me that your jutsu-crap-of-a-move only lasted for a minute. If not, I might have actually had to try harder. **kicks Azi in the stomach, who is now lying on the ground. **  
  
Azi: Ugh!  
  
The force from the kick makes her roll across the ground. When she stops rolling, she tries to get up.  
  
Azi: D. damn. you.  
  
Sephiroth: Oh, don't worry about getting up. let me HELP YOU! **Kicks her in the stomach again. **  
  
Azi is now dangerously close into falling into the Lifestream thanks to Sephiroth's kicks.  
  
Sephiroth: Say hello to Kinie for me. in the afterlife!  
  
As he swings his sword in for the final blow, she has this one final thought.  
  
Azi: ~ I'm sorry, Kinie. I couldn't avenge your death. I guess. this is the end, my friend. ~  
  
And they say That a hero could save us  
  
Just as Sephiroth's sword approaches Azi's head, there is a splashing sound that echoes throughout the cave.  
  
Voice: KAMEHAMEHA!  
  
A large, blue energy beam hits Sephiroth and knocks him back, saving Azi from certain death.  
  
Sephiroth and Azi: What?  
  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
  
Both look in the direction the blast came from. As the Lifestream splash falls down, some of the water-energy thingy falls on. Kinie!  
  
Kinie: The wanderer has returned.  
  
Azi: **Surprised, joyous look ** Kinie? You're. alive?  
  
Sephiroth: Damn! Why aren't you dead!?!  
  
Kinie: Well, you can't keep a good man down. **Begins walking toward Azi. ** Are you OK?  
  
Azi: **Still surprised ** Um. yeah. nothing a Cure materia can't handle.. Are you OK?  
  
Kinie: I'm fine. **Goes to bend down to Azi. ** You don't min--  
  
Sephiroth: **charging at Kinie ** DIE!  
  
Azi: Look out!  
  
As Sephiroth swings his sword, Kinie's sword hilt flies up and hits Sephiroth in the stomach. The force from the blow makes Sephiroth fly away from them, and land on his back, several yards away.  
  
Kinie: I wasn't finished speaking. **Picks up Azi off the ground. ** You don't mind if I take care of Sephiroth myself, do you? **Begins carrying her over to the land bridge. **  
  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles Watch as we all fly away  
  
Azi: Um. I don't see how you can. but go right ahead. I'm not much help at the moment, anyway.  
  
Kinie: Good. You just stay her and rest, Cloud and the others will soon arrive. **Sets Azi down onto the land bridge. **  
  
Sephiroth: **now standing ** You ready to die again, Kinie?  
  
Kinie: **Turns around, and gives Sephiroth a cold look ** I didn't die, Sephiroth. I was reborn. **Unsheathes sword, and charges at Sephiroth. **  
  
Someone told me Love would all save us  
  
The two begin to sword-fight. Although Sephiroth gets in a few hits, they are only flesh wounds. Kinie, on the other hand, is getting several hits on Sephiroth.  
  
But, how can that be Look at what love gave us  
  
As the fight gets more intense, Azi just sits there, staring at such a battle.  
  
Azi: ~ What did Kinie mean when he said that he was 'reborn'? But who cares! This is a sw33t l33t battle! I gotta get this on tape! ~  
  
She craws over to her backpack, takes out a digital camera, and begins to record the fight.  
  
A world full of killing And blood spilling That world never came  
  
As Azi records the fight, it looks like Sephiroth is slowly beginning to lose.  
  
Sephiroth: ~ How is this possible? A few minutes ago he couldn't even touch me. Now, he's getting more hits in then myself, and I can't block his sword strikes. How am I going to win? Wait! I got it! ~  
  
Sephiroth jumps away from Kinie, and takes out a green materia.  
  
Kinie: You know that you can't hit me with a spell; I'm to fast!  
  
Sephiroth: Who said I was aiming at you? **He points the materia at Azi. ** Bolt 3!  
  
And they say That a hero could save us I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
  
A large Bolt 3 flies toward Azi. At the last moment, Kinie appears in front of Azi, and deflects the bolt 3 spell, which hits the wall.  
  
Kinie: **Looks around the room, and can't find Sephiroth. ** Where'd you go?  
  
Sephiroth: Right above you!  
  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles Watch as we all fly away  
  
Kinie looks up, and sees Sephiroth swinging his sword straight down at him. The sword connects.  
  
Azi: Kinie! Are you OK?  
  
Kinie: Damn! **He jumps away. ** It hit my right arm; I can't use both hands to swing the sword now!  
  
As Azi looks closely at Kinie, she sees that Kinie's right arm is indeed sliced up pretty good. There is blood flowing out of the fresh would.  
  
Sephiroth: Now that you can only use your left arm to swing your sword, this battle is mine. **Begins to charge at Kinie. **  
  
Now that the world isn't ending  
  
Sephiroth: Die! **Swings his sword down at Kinie. **  
  
Kinie: **Grinning ** Hmph. Whoever said I was right-handed? **Lifts up his sword with his left hand, and blocks Sephiroth's slash. **  
  
It's love that I'm sending to you  
  
Sephiroth: Damn! Why don't you die?!? **Swings his sword again at Kinie. **  
  
Kinie: **blocking Sephiroth's 2nd sword swing. ** Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you!  
  
It's in the love of a hero And that's why I fear it won't do  
  
Sephiroth now goes on the offensive. Although Kinie is able to block all of his attacks, both Azi and Kinie know that he can't keep on blocking forever. At this very moment, Cloud shows up, with the others right behind him.  
  
Cloud: Azi! Kinie! **Seeing Sephiroth ** Sephiroth!  
  
Aeris: Oh! Azi! **Bends down next to her ** Are you OK?  
  
Azi: If at all possible, could you use your Cure materia on me?  
  
Aeris: Oh, sure. **reaches into her coat, and pulls out a green materia. ** Hold still for a second. **The materia begins to glow ** Cure 3.  
  
Several lights surround Azi, and her wounds become fully healed.  
  
Azi: Kinie! I'm all healed up! Let me help you!  
  
Kinie: No! I've **blocks one sword swing ** got **blocks a second swing ** a plan!  
  
And they say That a hero could save us I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
  
Sephiroth: Yes. I know what your plan is. You plan to die! **He takes a huge swing at Kinie. **  
  
Kinie: Now's my chance! **He jumps over the swing, and lands on the opposite side of the platform, with his back facing the land bridge.**  
  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles Watch as we all fly away  
  
Kinie: I made a promise to Misuri. **He stands straight up, and points his sword straight at Sephiroth ** That I would save Sephiroth from the one who is controlling him!  
  
Cloud: What? Sephiroth's being controlled? By whom?  
  
Kinie: Who do you think's controlling him? It's the one that plans to destroy the Planet!  
  
And they're watching us They're watching us As we all fly away  
  
Sephiroth: **Now has a deep, dark voice ** Yes! I am the one that is controlling this puppet! And I will use him to kill you!  
  
Kinie: Not if I have anything to say about it! I will defeat you using the first technique of the Ryu-Korosu style!  
  
Cloud: The Ryu-what style?  
  
Azi: This is the sword style that Kinie invented. So far, he is the only one to have used the attacks. Only he knows how many there will be, or if there will be an ultimate attack. I use the Hiten-Mitsurugi style of swords.  
  
Kinie: This is the first technique of the Ryu-Korosu style! **His sword begins to glow red. Soon his hands, arms, and legs glow red. ** This sword of mine is burning red! Its bright cry tells me to defeat you! **Now his entire body is glowing that same red color. ** Here I go! **He charges straight at Sephiroth. **  
  
And they're watching us They're watching us As we all fly away  
  
Sephiroth: **Still with the deep, dark voice** Die! **He swings his sword at Kinie, which seems to hit him right in the chest. **  
  
Azi: Kinie!  
  
Kinie: **Grinning ** Ryu-Korosu Slash!  
  
There is a flash of light, and when the room returns to normal, in the center of the chamber, is Sephiroth. Behind him, stands Kinie.  
  
And they're watching us  
  
Kinie: This battle **He begins to sheath his sword. ** Is over. **He sheathes his sword. **  
  
AS soon as his sword is sheathed, several slashes on Sephiroth's clothing appear, and he has this big dent on his forehead.  
  
Sephiroth: **Falls to the ground, unconscious. **  
  
They're watching us  
  
Azi: Kinie! You did it! You defeated Sephiroth! **She runs over to him. ** Nice job! **She pats him on the back. **  
  
Kinie: **Eyes bug out, begins to moan, falls to the ground, and lands on his knees. Then his eyes become all swirly, and throughout the cave, there is an echo of several things breaking. **  
  
Azi: Opps. sorry, Kinie.  
  
As we all fly away  
  
End of Ch. 9  
  
~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~~=~=  
  
Author: Now wasn't that a cool fight? Umm. what was I going to say? **Has a thinking question on his face. **  
  
Aeris: You were going to tell the audience where you got the song form?  
  
Author: Ah, yes! Than you Aeris! The song is from the Spider-Man soundtrack. The title is Hero, sung by Chad Kroger, featuring Josey Scott. Until the next time, love and peace! **Does Vash's love and peace symbol, then disappears in a cloud of blue smoke. **  
  
Aeris: Umm. see you all in Ch. 10?  
  
The wind blows, and a tumbleweed rolls on by.  
  
Aeris: I hate being alone. **Walks away. ** 


	10. Chapter 10 The End, or A New Beginning?

Chapter 10 - The End, Or A New Beginning?  
  
Last Chapter: If you want to know what happened in Chapter 9, then go back, and read it, you baka!  
  
Kinie: OW! Jeez! **Knocks a bottle out of Aeris' hand** If you give me any more rubbing alcohol, I'll be drunk!  
  
Aeris: I'm done with it anyway. **She begins wrapping some white cloth bandages around him right arm** Why didn't you want me to heal you with the Cure Materia?  
  
Azi: He thinks it's a weakling's way of fixing up your wounds.  
  
Aeris: Well, whatever makes him happy. **Ties a knot at the end of the cloth bandage** There! After a few days rest, you'll be as good as new!  
  
Kinie: Finally! **Slowly gets up** Ow! Those bruised ribs sure will take a while to heal, though!  
  
Azi: I'm amazed that you were able to survive Sephiroth's final stab at your chest!  
  
Kinie: Oh, that? **Pointing to a small cloth bandage, with a line of drying blood in the middle of it** It's only a flesh wound!  
  
Cloud: But it went right into your chest! You should be dead right now! Or at least, mortally wounded.  
  
Kinie: So? I got hit in the chest by Sephiroth's Masamune, and I'm still alive! Isn't that what matters the most? Besides. **Points his sword hilt at the (still) unconscious Sephiroth** What are we going to do with him?  
  
Cloud: I don't care. Just don't kill him, that's my job.  
  
Azi: **Evil smile** Hehehe. **Takes a rope out of her backpack**  
  
5 minutes later, the 9 heroes begin to walk through the passage, and back towards the surface.  
  
Sephiroth: **Being dragged on the ground by Azi** Where am I, why are you here, who are the 2 new idiots, why am I beaten up like Cloud after a monster battle, and why am I tied up!?!  
  
Azi: You are going to be my prisoner for a while, and the name's Azi.  
  
Kinie: And I'm Kinie.  
  
Sephiroth: Well, 'Azi', I command that you untie me at once! **Continues to be dragged along by Azi**  
  
Azi: No! **Suddenly glomps onto Sephiroth**  
  
Cloud: You think it was a good idea for me to let her tie up the most insane person on the entire Planet?  
  
Kinie: **Now begins to drag the glomped-onto Sephiroth** No, but she will be happy for a few days at least. Eventually, I'll fill him in on what happened today, and let him go.  
  
Azi: No! You won't free Sephie-chan from his bondage! **Glomps onto Sephiroth harder**  
  
Sephiroth: **Turning blue** Can't. breath. **Now turning purple**  
  
Azi: Ah! **Lets go of him, and grabs the dragging rope from Kinie's hand** I can't let you die on me now!  
  
Sephiroth: **Begins to turn back to normal** Please. Somebody kill me.  
  
Cloud: **Takes out the Buster Sword** Just give me one Omnislash.  
  
Kinie: **holding onto the Buster Sword** No killing the crazy, maniacal man who has yet to fulfill his roll in this story of ours.  
  
Cloud: Aww. You always ruin my fun. **Puts the Buster Sword away**  
  
They continue walking down the passage, but when they reach the main path leading outside, a new problem occurs.  
  
Andy: Aha! We finally found you!  
  
Azi: Man, not these guys again!  
  
Alex: Prepare to die! **Takes out a machine gun**  
  
Kinie: I'll take care of this! **He steps forward, and goes to draw his sword, but then, everyone hears several cracks and breaks. He freezes up for a second than falls down. ** Then again, maybe not.  
  
Azi: Here, hold onto this. **Tosses Kinie the rope, and begins to dig into his backpack** Do you mind if I use the summon materia?  
  
Kinie: By all means, go ahead.  
  
Azi: **Still digging around in the backpack** Now which one should I summon? Hmm.  
  
Mike, Andy, and Alex suddenly have mental images of Ramuh electrocuting, Odin beheading them, and the Knights of the Round brutally slicing them up into a billion pieces. They start to freak out, sweatdrop a lot, and then begin to run away.  
  
Azi: Aww. I didn't even get a chance to summon anything. **Puts the materia away, then glomps onto Sephiroth**  
  
Sephiroth: Why do you keep on grabbing me?  
  
Azi: **Still glomping** Because I'm sad, and I think you're super kawaii!  
  
Sephiroth: What does this 'kawaii' mean? Does it mean evil?  
  
Kinie: **Slowly beginning to stand up** No, kawaii does not mean evil. Kawaii means cute. Azi thinks you're super cute, and she's not the only one.  
  
Sephiroth: She isn't?  
  
Kinie: Nope. Many rabid fan-girls think you are the baddest bishounen in the universe. In fact, you have more rabid fan-girls than. **Reaches into backpack, and pulls out a book. The cover says " Ending Lines for the 'You Have' Phrases** Ah! Got one! You have more rabid fan-girls than Vash's bounty!  
  
Sephiroth: Who is this 'Vash', and how much is his bounty?  
  
Kinie: Vash doesn't matter. What does is that his bounty is 60,000,000,000$$. Sephiroth: How much is that?  
  
Kinie: A LOT.  
  
Sephiroth: Wow. I never knew that.  
  
Azi: That may be true, but he's all mine now! **Is still glomping onto Sephiroth**  
  
Kinie: **Now standing, and grabs the rope** Come on, let's go. **He drags the tied-up Sephiroth (still being glomped onto by Azi), and proceeds to head toward the entrance. **  
  
After a few more minutes of walking, they finally exit the North Crater.  
  
Aeris: Finally, we're out of that dark, musty place!  
  
Tifa: I say we go to Midgar and party like there's no tomorrow!  
  
Kinie: Sounds good to me!  
  
Sephiroth ~Deep voiced~: I don't think so! **Begins to stand up. **  
  
Azi: Eep! **Jumps away from him as he finishes standing up. **  
  
Sephiroth ~Deep voiced~: Why are you surprised, Azi? Haven't you and Kinie seen this before?  
  
Kinie: What do you want, Mr. Evil Person?  
  
Sephiroth ~Deep voiced~: Simple. Head east of Tenshi-noyo Senshi in the airship. I will be in the town. All you have to do is find me. **Faints. **  
  
Azi: Sephie-chan! **Runs over, cuts the ropes with a kunai knife, and props him back up. **  
  
Sephiroth: Oh, me aching head. What happened?  
  
Kinie: You were being controlled.  
  
Sephiroth: Me? Being controlled? Preposterous!  
  
Kinie: Oh, really? Come with us, and see for yourself.  
  
Sephiroth: Fine. **Walks back to the airship with Kinie and the others. **  
  
They take off, and fly toward Tenshi-noyo Senshi. When they arrive, they turn east, and begin flying east.  
  
Cloud: I've been thinking.  
  
Kinie: About what, Cloud?  
  
Cloud: He said to meet him in the town east of Tenshi. The problem is, there are no towns east of Tenshi-noyo Senshi. The only thing east of there is the ocean.  
  
Kinie: Hmm. I wonder.  
  
Azi: Hey, look! **Points to the horizon. **  
  
In the distance, several buildings appear. As they get closer, more and more buildings pop up. By the time they're only a few miles away, they've got a spectacular view of a city that is even larger than Midgar.  
  
Kinie: Azi, do you know what that is?  
  
Azi: Oh my God. But that's impossible.  
  
Kinie: It's.  
  
End of Ch. 10 


	11. Chapter 11 The Lost City and The First ...

Ch. 11 - The Lost City and The First Battle  
  
Kinie: It's. Maigoshi.  
  
Cloud: it's what?  
  
Azi: It's Maigoshi, the Lost City! I didn't think it existed!  
  
Barret: What the hell is this... Mega-she-whatever-the-hell-it's-called place?  
  
Kinie: It's been said in legends that this city is the most advanced city ever constructed in the entire universe.  
  
Aeris: Whoa! But, how did it become A Lost City?  
  
Azi: As the legend goes, one day, a massive earthquake broke the city away from the peninsula it was connected to, and it became a floating island, left to be carried on by the sea currents. The citizens knew of the quake beforehand, and they left the city before it occurred. But they didn't know about it breaking away, so they were left homeless, and soon became a nomadic people.  
  
Tifa: That's an interesting legend.  
  
Kinie: Apparently, it's not a legend.  
  
Cid: Hey, guys. You want me to land her, or not?  
  
Cloud: Oh, right. Go ahead Cid, land the ship.  
  
Cid lands the airship, and they all set off to the city. As they head toward the outskirts of the city, they see 3 figures standing in the middle of their path.  
  
Kinie: It can't be.  
  
Azi: It couldn't be.  
  
Kinie: But it is.  
  
The man in the middle of them steps forward.  
  
Andy: How ya' all doing on this fine evening?  
  
Kinie and Azi step up and face the 3. Everyone else, except for Sephiroth, take several steps back, in fear of a fight that is about to break out.  
  
Kinie: Andy.  
  
Andy: Azi.  
  
Azi: Mike.  
  
Mike: Kinie.  
  
Kinie: Alex.  
  
Alex: Azi.  
  
Azi: Andy.  
  
Andy: Kinie.  
  
Kinie: Can we stop with the introductions now?  
  
Andy: Yes.  
  
Kinie: Good.  
  
Azi: What do you 3 bakas want?  
  
Mike: Call us what you may wish, but.  
  
Alex: We overheard your conversation with the possessed Sephiroth.  
  
Mike: And after a heated debate.  
  
Andy: We decided to join forces with you.  
  
Kinie: Sure, why--- wait a minute. Why do you want to help us?  
  
Andy: Well. So much time has passed, that the bounty on your head is null- and-void! You're worth absolutely nothing!  
  
Kinie and Azi: **Fall over anime style.**  
  
Azi: **Anger vein popping out of forehead** And that's your only reason!?!  
  
Mike: NO! That's not the only reason!  
  
Alex: We're sick and tired of being the bad guys!  
  
Andy: We want to be the good guys now, and what way to start off then to help save the universe?  
  
Kinie: Nice plan. Hey, Sephiroth?  
  
Sephiroth: Yes?  
  
Kinie: You coming with us, or not?  
  
Sephiroth: What do you mean?  
  
Azi: Don't you remember? Mind-controlling person. Blood-thirsty revenge. Cold-blooded murder? Any of this ring any bells?  
  
Sephiroth: Oh. Right. **Runs up, and joins Azi and the others.**  
  
Kinie: Oh, right. Before I forget. **Reaches into backpack, and pulls out Sephiroth's Masamune, and hands it to him.** I believe this is yours.  
  
Sephiroth: Thank you for taking care of it for me. **Clips it to his belt.**  
  
The 6 begin walking, and enter the city grounds.  
  
Tifa: I guess... They're not going to fight.  
  
Cloud: It appears not. **Runs after them.** Kinie! Azi! Wait--  
  
Cloud runs into an invisible force field, and gets knocked back toward the others.  
  
Voice: ~ Sorry. Only these 6 can enter the city. Feel free to watch their demise from above though. ~  
  
Yuffie: Kinie! Azi! Came back, it's a trap!  
  
Voice: ~ They cannot hear you, nor can they see you, too. They are in their own little world now, and no one can save them. ~  
  
Cloud: Damn. There is nothing we can do now except watch.  
  
Aeris: And pray.  
  
The others head back toward the airship. Meanwhile, Kinie, Azi, Sephiroth, Andy, Mike, and Alex begin walking toward the center of the city.  
  
Andy: So. Who do you think the bad guy is?  
  
Azi: Who said it was even a guy? It could be a girl, you know!  
  
Andy: I meant 'guy' as in 'person,' not as in a male person.  
  
Azi: Oh. Gomen.  
  
They continue walking down the street, and soon come across several different paths.  
  
Kinie: Hmmm. It seems that our path is divided.  
  
Sephiroth: we can see that, Captain Obvious.  
  
All of a sudden, a brick falls from the sky, and hits Kinie right in the head.  
  
Kinie: **REALLY dazed** Duy, which way did he go, which way did he go?  
  
Azi: **Does impersonation of Bugs Bunny** He went thata way! **Points both left and right.**  
  
Kinie: Duy, thanks. **Falls to the ground, unconscious.**  
  
Sephiroth: And this is the guy that defeated me?  
  
Azi: Screwy, ain't it?  
  
Alex: Umm. Why did a brick fall from the sky?  
  
And: Welcome to Mr. Bad-Person's entertainment show. Here, Mike and Alex will fight a person to the death. After that, Azi and Andy will fight another one of my lackeys. Then, Sephiroth will face a special person that I have in store for him. If all three win their matches, I will come out, and face Kinie in a duel for the universe. Good luck. **Maniacal, evil laughter.**  
  
Azi: Why did you say that?  
  
Andy: That is what the piece o paper said that was tied to the brick?  
  
Azi: Even the maniacal, evil laughter part?  
  
Andy: Yep. **Shows the piece of paper to Azi, which has 'MANIACAL, EVIL LAUGHTER' in big, bold letters.  
  
Azi: You know a bad guy is really bad when he has his opponents laugh for them.  
  
Kinie: **Now standing as though nothing had happened** Does it tell is which way to go?  
  
All of a sudden, a second brick falls from the sky. Kinie, looking up at that moment, sidesteps where he was standing, and the brick lands with a loud thud.  
  
Kinie: HA! You missed!  
  
A third brick falls, at hits Kinie on the head, causing him to fall to the ground, unconscious again.  
  
Azi: The second note says, 'keep walking north.'  
  
Andy: And the third note says, 'No I didn't.'  
  
The 5 continue walking north, as Azi drags Kinie several feet behind him. All of a sudden, he stands up, dusts himself off, and joins the others in walking.  
  
Kinie: Baka! 1'm g01ng 70 k1ll 7h1s b4d guy!  
  
Sephiroth: What the hell did he say?  
  
Alex: All I understood was baka and guy.  
  
Azi: It seems that, for the time being, he can only speak in basic l44t and Japanese.  
  
Sephiroth: But why?  
  
Azi: Probably from being knocked unconscious twice within 30 seconds. His speech center was damaged from the blunt trauma of having two bricks hit his head.  
  
Sephiroth: Oh.  
  
Azi: But if he starts spitting robots and/or cat ears out of his head, I'm outta here.  
  
Sephiroth: Huh?  
  
Kinie: F00ly C00ly.  
  
Sephiroth: Huh?  
  
Azi: I'll explain later.  
  
All of a sudden, the building adjacent to the group explodes. The 6 jump back and take out whatever weapon they might have. As the smoke dissipates, a man walks over the rubble.  
  
Man: I am Kara! I will be Mike and Alex's opponent!  
  
As Kara approaches, Mike takes out a rail gun, and Alex has a beam gun ready to fire. Suddenly, Kara whips out a gattling gun, and opens fire on all 6 of them. The 6 scatter, and hide behind the building's rubble to avoid being hit in the crossfire.  
  
Mike: Die bugger! **Aims and pulls trigger at Kara, but there is only head a clicking noise.** Huh? Crap! I'm outta ammo!  
  
Alex: I guess it's up to me then! **aims and fires at Kara, but his gun too, is out of ammo.** Crap! Me too!  
  
Kara: Die, buggers, die! **Fires at Mike and Alex. Mike gets hit in the arm as he ducks, and Alex gets hit in the shoulder as he ducks too.**  
  
Azi: Hey, you two OK?  
  
Alex and Mike: This? Tis only a flesh wound!  
  
Alex: Well, I didn't want to use this, but now I have no choice! **reaches into his pocket with his other good arm, and takes out a watch.**  
  
Mike: You're going to kill him with a watch?!?  
  
Alex: Just watch, pun intended! **He pushes a button on the watch and pulls it to his mouth.** Isis Gundam, it's showtime! **steps out into the middle of the street.**  
  
Kinie: Wh47 7h3 h3ll j00. j00 s4y gund4m?  
  
All of a sudden, the earth begins to shake. It breaks beneath Alex's feet, and he disappears in the dust. All of a sudden, he quickly rises up, and is now standing on top of a black version of Shining Gundam from 'G Gundam.'  
  
Kara: What the. Die! **Fires up at Alex.**  
  
The gundam's hand rises up, and blocks the bullets from hitting Alex. The gundam's chest opens up, and Alex jumps into the cockpit, and closes the hatch.  
  
Alex (speaking threw an intercom in the gundam's mouth): Time to die, Kara! **Reaches behind his back, and pulls out a BIG beam cannon. He points the barrel down at Kara, who just stares at the Gundam.**  
  
Kara: Well. I'll be damned.  
  
Alex/Isis Gundam pulls the trigger. A beam flies out, fries Kara, and digs a crater about 50 meters wide and 30 meters deep into the earth. A few seconds later, Alex opens the hatch, jumps down, and pushes the same button on the watch. The cockpit closes, Isis' eyes flash green, and descends back into the earth.  
  
Sephiroth: What the HELL was that machine?  
  
Azi: That, my hot bishounen, is called a Gundam.  
  
Sephiroth **Speaking quietly** Note to self: Get a Gundam at all costs.  
  
Kinie: Masho iku. **Begins walking north, toward the center of the city.**  
  
Andy: What did Kinie say?  
  
Azi: **Following after Kinie** He said, 'Let's go.'  
  
The others begin following Kinie and Azi toward the center of the city.  
  
End of Ch.11 


	12. Chapter 12 The Second Battle

Chapter 12: The Second Battle  
  
Alex: So, who do you think the next lackey is?  
  
Azi: I don't care, I just hope he's kawaii!  
  
Andy: what gives you the idea that the next lackey is a guy?  
  
Azi: Hey, it's an unwritten rule among the evil leaders.  
  
Sephiroth: And what is this unwritten rule?  
  
Azi: That for almost all anime, manga, and video game, almost every lackey is male, and at least one of them is kawaii.  
  
Mike: What about Sailor Moon?  
  
Azi: I said almost.  
  
The group (minus Kinie) argues about Azi's theory. Meanwhile, Cloud and the others are in the airship. Cloud has set up a blackjack table, and is sitting where the dealer would sit.  
  
Cloud: So, who do you think will win the next battle, Andy and Azi, or Lackey #2? Place bets now!  
  
===============================================================  
  
Azi: Hey, that's not right! They're betting on who is going to save/destroy the universe!  
  
Kinie: Well, I needed to include them somehow, and this is the only way I could include them in the story at the time being.  
  
Azi: **Takes out reverse-blade sword, and begins hitting Kinie with it** Still, it's wrong!  
  
Kinie: **sheltering himself from Azi's attacks**: OW! Hey, stop it, or else I'll have something bad happen to you!  
  
Azi: Oh yeah, like what?  
  
Kinie: This! **Types some words in, and saves the document**  
  
Azi: What was that for?  
  
Kinie: **Points above Azi's head. **  
  
Azi: Huh? **A purple necklace appears, and descends around Azi's head, and she now has the necklace around her neck.** This isn't what I--  
  
Kinie: SIT!  
  
Azi: Arg! **The necklace glows, and pulls Azi to the ground. She gets back up, and tries to attack Kinie. **  
  
Kinie **walking away from Azi** SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!  
  
Azi: **Hits the ground 8 times, and has a major crack appear on the cement they're standing on. **  
  
Kinie: **Pulls up a chair**: I think I'm going to SIT down on this SIT-ing chair and SIT here, until Azi decides to SIT down in the SIT-ing chair behind her SIT-ing behind. SIT!  
  
Azi: **Pulling herself into the chair** What was that last sit for?  
  
Kinie: Cause I felt like it. Now relax, or else I'll have something bad happen to Sephiroth!  
  
Azi: AAAHHH! Don't do anything to Sephie-kun! I'll be nice!  
  
Kinie: Good! Ph34r my wr171ng sk1llz! Now, back to the story! ===============================================================  
  
Cloud: Betting over! It seems that we've got three bets of 1000 gil each on Lackey #2, 5 bets on Azi and Andy of 1000gil each, and a bet for Azi and Andy for.10 billion gil?!? Who bet that?  
  
Vincent: Me.  
  
Tifa: how the hell did you get 10 billion gil?  
  
Vincent: Internet stocks.  
  
Other FF7 people: Ooooohhhh..  
  
As they comment about how Vincent got 10 billion gil, the 6 on the ground have come across another fork in the road.  
  
Sephiroth: Another fork in the road.  
  
Andy: Which way will we go?  
  
Azi: That way! **Points to the path to the right. **  
  
Mike: why that way?  
  
Azi: because the sign says so!  
  
Alex: What sign?  
  
Azi: That one! **Points up into the air. **  
  
The other 5 look up. There, about 50 feet into the air, is a flashing neon sign saying, 'Lackey #2--('  
  
Mike: Well, isn't that convient?  
  
Azi: Doofus! It's deliberate! **Smacks Mike upside his head.**  
  
Mike **rubbing back of head** I can't help it if I don't have any common sense!  
  
Azi: Then get some! **Begins walking down the path to the right.**  
  
The others chase after her. A few minutes later, they find a gigantic forest in the middle of the city.  
  
Azi: Sweet! A forest!  
  
Andy: What's so special about a forest?  
  
Kinie: Kan0j0 h1tsuy0 n1 r3nshu k4n0j0 jutsu g1jutsu.  
  
Sephiroth: What?  
  
Azi: He said, 'She gets to practice her ninja skills.'  
  
Sephiroth: Oh.  
  
Mike: So, is the next lackey anywhere near us?  
  
Azi: He's in the center of the forest.  
  
Alex: Another sign?  
  
Azi: Another sign **Points to above the forest. **  
  
There, floating in the air, is another neon sign, saying 'Lackey #2' and a flashing arrow pointing down.  
  
Andy: shall we? Ladies first.  
  
Azi: Yeah, right! You just want me to take the first hit for you!  
  
Andy: Hell yes!  
  
Azi: Well then, **Picks up Andy** You go on ahead of me! **Tosses Andy over the forest**  
  
Andy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! **Hits neon sign, and falls down**  
  
Azi: Let's go! **Runs into the forest**  
  
The others follow after her. A few minutes later, they reemerge in the middle of the forest, right beneath the neon sign. It's a small clearing, and Andy is in the middle, lying motionless on the ground.  
  
Azi: Hey, Andy! **Throws random stone at his head** Wake up!  
  
Andy: **rubs back of head** Ow! Next time you decide to throw someone, don't! **Gets up** So, where's our opponent?  
  
Suddenly, the neon sign above them explodes. Andy runs toward the group as the sign falls to the ground, and makes a large explosion. As the dust clears, there is a man standing on top of the sign wreckage.  
  
Man: Hello, I'm Goma Suri, and I'll be Azi's and Andy's opponent.  
  
Andy: All right then! Azi, get. Azi, what the hell are you doing?  
  
Azi: Huh? **Is suddenly glomping onto Goma's leg** But, he's super kawaii! He's got long, silver hair, cute dog ears, and is dressed like Kakashi- sensai! Not to mention his true blue eyes! I just can't help myself!  
  
Goma: Not that I don't like a rabid fan-girl, but **Takes out a crowbar from nowhere** I really need **Sticks crowbar between Azi and his leg** this leg! **Pries Azi off.**  
  
Azi: **Glomps onto Goma's arm**  
  
Goma: Aw, for heaven's sake! **Takes out a pistol** You want me to shoot your brains out?  
  
Azi: Why are you threatening a doll? **Suddenly next to Andy**  
  
Goma: What the? **Looks at arm, sees it's a life-size replica of Azi. Throws the doll back at her.** I believe this is yours.  
  
Azi: **Catches the doll, puts it into her backpack.** Thanks. Kinie! Catch! **Tosses backpack at Kinie**  
  
Kinie: Wh47? **Backpack hits him in the forehead.** 0W! **He falls down, unconscious.**  
  
Sephiroth: I understood that word.  
  
Azi: **Shrugs shoulders** Not as good as poison, yet strangely satisfying.  
  
Andy: Ready.  
  
Azi: Set.  
  
Goma, Andy and Azi: GO!  
  
Andy takes out 2 handguns, and fires at Goma. Azi takes out 6 kunai knives, and throws them at Goma also. Goma just stands there, and gets hit by all of the bullets and kunai knives.  
  
Andy: All too easy!  
  
Suddenly, there are 2 small acupuncture needles in his neck, and Andy falls to the ground.  
  
Azi: What? **Turns back to Goma. Where Goma was, there is only a shot-up piece of wood, with kunai knives pierced threw it.** Damn! He's a l33t n1nj4 too! **Disappears.**  
  
Sephiroth: Hey, where did the two go?  
  
Mike: They're moving so fast, the normal naked eye can't see them!  
  
Sephiroth: Well, who CAN see them then?  
  
Kinie: **Now conscious, with a white band-aid 'X' on his forehead** Baka! Damn that woman! That hurt! What the hell does she have in that backpack?!?  
  
Sephiroth: Hey, Kinie. You can speak English again!  
  
Kinie: Hey, you're right! I can speak, I can speak, I can speak! Hmm. **Looks around for Azi and Goma** Azi isn't doing very well.  
  
Sephiroth: You can see them fight?  
  
Kinie: yeah, and Azi is barely holding her own! Why isn't Andy awake yet?  
  
Andy: **Lying on the ground, but now conscious** Ow! Jeez, that hurt! What did he hit me with?  
  
Kinie: Andy! You've got 2 acupuncture needles going threw your neck! Be careful when you pull them out, or else you might injure your spinal cord, or even kill yourself!  
  
Andy: Thanks for the tip! **Pulls one out slowly, then the other. Tosses the two to the side, then gets back up** How's Azi doing?  
  
Kinie: Not so good!  
  
Azi: **Reappears on top of a tree branch** If I could just pull of my most advanced technique, this battle would be over! **Disappears again, as the tree branch explodes into a million splinters**  
  
Andy: fine then, how long do you need to perform it?  
  
Azi: **Reappears again** Only a moment! **Disappears again**  
  
Andy: Good! Then just hold on for a few more seconds! **Bends knees, and enters a Kamehameha Wave stance** Ready!  
  
Azi: Good! **Stands on a tree branch** go for it! **Begins performing hand symbols**  
  
Goma: I will not allow you to pull of any jutsu! **Jumps off tree branch opposite of Azi, and flies toward her**  
  
Andy: Eat dark energy! Ryu Blast! **Moves hands forward, and a dark energy ball appears, with a dragon head I front of it, and flies toward Goma**  
  
Goma: You think that silly blast is going to kill me? **Swats it to the side, and continues flying toward Azi**  
  
Azi: **Performs one final hand sign** My most advanced original technique, Chibi no Jutsu!  
  
Suddenly, Goma, who is only a few feet away from Azi, stops moving. Several runes appear, and begin to encircle Goma.  
  
Goma: What kind of jutsu is this?!  
  
Blue smoke appears, and engulfs Goma. The runes begin to glow, and the blue smoke turns into a white smoke. The runes stop spinning, and the white smoke disappears. Goma is now on the ground.  
  
Kinie: **Looking at Goma, turns red, then begins laughing uncontrollably**  
  
Goma: What's wrong with me? **Takes out a mirror** Gyah, I'm a chibi!  
  
Azi: AAAAAHHHHH!!! He's super chibi kawaii now! **Jumps down, and glomps onto the now chibi Goma.**  
  
(Chibi) Goma: **turns blue** Can't. breathe. Losing. consciousness. **Faints**  
  
Azi: **Loosens grip slightly on chibi Goma** Kinie! Reach into my backpack, and in the right hand side pocket, there are several capsules. Throw me the one tat has a number 5 on it!  
  
Kinie: OK. **Reaches into Azi's backpack, and pulls out a capsule with the number 5 on it.** Catch! **Tosses it to her.**  
  
Azi: Thanks! **Catches the capsule, and depresses the button on top of it. She tosses it onto the ground and out pops a suspended animation chamber. She picks up chibi Goma, lays him down gently into the chamber, closes the hatch, and turns the machine on. She then pushes another button, and it returns back into its capsule state. **  
  
Kinie: So that's why I always see Kakashi, Zabusa, and other bishounen she has a crush on at her house.  
  
Azi: **Walks over, returns the capsule to its pocket, and picks up her backpack** Let's go.  
  
Kinie: Alright then! Next match, Sephiroth vs. lackey #3!  
  
The 6 walk out of the forest, and begin walking north. Unbeknownst to them, the path they are walking leads to a lone dead tree in the middle of a street.  
  
End of Ch. 12 


	13. Chapter 13 Sephiroth vs Sephiroth?

Chapter 13 - Sephiroth VS. Sephiroth?!?  
  
Kinie: Man, where did this fog come from?  
  
Azi: How the heck should I know?  
  
Kinie: It was a hypothetical question; I know no one knew the answer, besides, those questions usually don't have an answer.  
  
Azi: Oh. I knew that.  
  
Kinie: No, you didn't.  
  
Azi: Yes, I did.  
  
Kinie: No, you didn't! **Stops walking**  
  
Azi: Yes, I did! **Turns and faces Kinie**  
  
Kinie: No! **Yells in front of Azi's face**  
  
Azi: Yes! **Yells in front of Kinie's face**  
  
The 2 continue yelling like this for a few seconds, when.  
  
Sephiroth: Stop yelling, or else I'll MAKE you stop! **Takes out Masamune**  
  
Kinie and Azi: **Evil glare at Sephiroth**  
  
Sephiroth: **Evil glare's back**  
  
Kinie and Azi: Fine. I'll stop.  
  
Sephiroth: Good. **Sheathes Masamune, and continues on walking**  
  
Kinie: You know. I've been thinking.  
  
Azi: Really? I thought all you had in-between your ears was air?  
  
Kinie: Anyway, as I was saying. I think that Sephiroth is starting to grow on us.  
  
Azi: Huh? What the heck are you talking about?  
  
Kinie: I mean, usually by now, he would have tried to kill us, and half of humanity.  
  
Azi: Hey, you're right!  
  
Both turn around and look inquisitively at Sephiroth.  
  
Kinie: You think he's sick?  
  
Azi: Maybe the boss person messed with his head one too many times?  
  
Sephiroth: **suddenly behind Kinie and Azi** And if you two don't stop talking about me, I'll decapitate you both, slice up your bodies, and serve them to Cloud and his misfits, along with some fava beans.  
  
Kinie and Azi: WAAH! **Both run away and head toward the group**  
  
Sephiroth: Ahh. It's good to be bad. **Begins to catch up to the others**  
  
As Sephiroth gets close to the other five, he passes a dead tree in the middle of a street.  
  
Sephiroth: ~ What is a tree doing in the middle of a street, much less a dead tree? ~  
  
Voice: About time you got here.  
  
Sephiroth: **Turns around suddenly** Who goes there?  
  
Voice: You know who it is.  
  
Sephiroth: **Turns around again** I say again, who goes there?  
  
Voice: turn around.  
  
Sephiroth: **Turns around. There, leaning up against the dead tree, is a murky watery person, that looks exactly like.** ME?!?  
  
Dark Sephiroth (Note: To be refereed to from this point on as D.S.) Well, who did you expect, Jenova?  
  
Sephiroth: But.. Why am I.. I mean, you.. I mean. How did this happen?  
  
D.S.: Are you that stupid? I am your opponent!  
  
Sephiroth: But, how can I fight myself?  
  
D.S.: **Hits Sephiroth's head** Baka! Think of it this way. I am your evil twin who--  
  
Sephiroth: I don't have a twin. In fact, I'm an only child. Plus, I'm evil.  
  
D.S.: As I as saying, I am your evil twin, who has come back for cold- blooded revenge for some pointless trivial event while we were nothing but homicidal children.  
  
Sephiroth: Sounds a lot like a bad daytime soap opera.  
  
D.S.: Yes, I know. Bad explanation.  
  
Sephiroth: It works.  
  
D.S.: That's good. Anyway. **He sticks his arm out. A watery version of the Masamune appears, and as soon as it forms, enters a sword-fighting position.** Are you ready to die?  
  
Sephiroth: **Takes out the REAL Masamune** Cool effect.  
  
D.S.: I know.  
  
Both begin attacking at the same time. Meanwhile, Kinie is lagging behind the others, as they begin to disappear in front of him.  
  
Kinie: Hey, guys! Wait. Huh? Where's Sephiroth? Oi, three stooges, and miss stooges, come back here!  
  
The 4 stop, and suddenly appear right in front of Kinie.  
  
Andy, Azi, Mike, and Alex: DON'T CONSIDER US ONE OF THE STOOGES!  
  
Kinie: I just said that to get your attention.  
  
Andy: Oh.  
  
Kinie: Guys, Sephiroth's gone!  
  
Azi: Hey, he's right! Where is Sephiroth?  
  
Kinie: He was behind us.  
  
Azi: After scarring us half to death, and scared the other half by the threat of decapitation.  
  
Kinie: You don't think.  
  
Azi: That.  
  
Alex: Think. what?  
  
The two suddenly turn around, and run back to where they were before Sephiroth scared them.  
  
Mike: Hey, guys. Wait up!  
  
The other 3 chase after Kinie and Azi. Meanwhile.  
  
Sephiroth: Not **Swings his sword** bad!  
  
D.S.: **Blocks swing, and strikes back** Thanks! You're good too, but not good enough!  
  
Sephiroth: **Blocks the swing** Says who? **Winds up for an attack**  
  
D.S.: Me! **Blocks Sephiroth's attack.**  
  
As they continue fighting, Kinie and the others find them fighting a few minutes later.  
  
Alex: **Pointing to the two Sephiroth's** You all see that, right?  
  
Andy: Yes, Alex. We see that. You are not going crazy.  
  
Kinie: I've seen this somewhere before. **Thinks for a minute** Crap! Sephiroth!  
  
Sephiroth: What?  
  
Kinie: You have to stop fighting him like you are right now!  
  
Sephiroth: What? **Blocks one of D.S's swings** Are you nuts?  
  
Kinie: No! In fact, I'm the one that's going to help you win this battle!  
  
Sephiroth: Fine! **Looks at D.S.** Time out!  
  
D.S.: **About to enter a swing** What? There's no time-out!  
  
Sephiroth: I don't see a rule anywhere saying that you can't call time- outs.  
  
D.S.: **Abandons swing stance** Fine. You've got 2 minutes.  
  
Sephiroth: **Walking over to Kinie** What the hell are you blabbering about now?  
  
Kinie: **Madly scribbling stuff on a piece of paper** Yeah. explanation. attack with. **Puts pen away** Done! **Reaches into his shoulder bag, and pulls out a capsule.** Here. **Hands Sephiroth the note and the capsule.** Read the note, and it'll explain what you need to do to defeat this 'ghost' of yours.  
  
Sephiroth: Hmm. **Reading the note** I have to attack with what?  
  
Kinie: trust me. If that plan doesn't work, I'll cut off my own right arm, run into battle, and beat your copy to death with it!  
  
Sephiroth: Fine... No need to cut your right arm off.  
  
D.S.: Time's up!  
  
Sephiroth: I'm ready! **Walks back over.**  
  
D.S.: Good. **Goes in for another strike**  
  
Sephiroth: **Jumps over the strike, and lands several yards away from D.S.** I hope this works. **He hits a button on the capsule, and tosses it into the air. It explodes, and down falls a gigantic metallic hammer with a thunderous THUD.** Whoa! **Barely able to pick up the hammer** This thing weighs a ton! **Begins running toward D.S.**  
  
D.S.: **Swings sword.**  
  
Sephiroth: **Swings hammer down on D.S. and his sword.**  
  
The hammer goes through the watery Masamune, and crushes D.S., making him explode into a million water droplets. Needless to say, Sephiroth won that fight.  
  
End of Ch. 13 


	14. Chapter 14 The Final Battle

Ch. 14 - The Final Battle  
  
Sephiroth **Walking back to Kinie and the others. ** Jeez, man! That thing weighed a ton! I could barely swing it!  
  
Kinie: What are you talking about? **Walks over, and picks up the hammer with no trouble.** This doesn't weigh much at all!  
  
Sephiroth: **Bugged out eyes**  
  
Kinie: **Pushes button on the hammer, and it pops back into its capsule form, and lands in his open shoulder bag.** Okay then, after the final boss, I say we party like there's no tomorrow! **begins walking away**  
  
Azi and the others: Yay! We're gonna have a party, we're gonna have a party! **Follow Kinie.**  
  
Sephiroth: He can't be human. **follows after Kinie and the others.**  
  
A few minutes pass with nothing happening, except for the sky darkening up.  
  
Kinie: **Looking at the sky** It's really getting cloudy.  
  
Azi: I hope it doesn't rain.  
  
Several booms of thunder occur, and suddenly, a lightning bolt lands only a few feet in from of them. There's a bright flash, and when it fades, there is a person standing right where the bolt hit the ground. That person is wearing a black robe, and the hood is covering their face.  
  
Kinie: **Stepping up** Mr. Bad Guy, I presume?  
  
Person: You are partially right, Kinie. I am indeed the "bad guy", but you should call me. **Removes the cloak.** Misses Bad Girl.  
  
After she removes the cloak, she is a very beautiful girl. She has shoulder length silver hair, Amazonian-like armor, and a weird sword at her side.  
  
All 6: WHAT? **Chibi suprised face fault**  
  
Girl: Surprised? You should be. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get loyal followers when you are female?  
  
Azi: Really hard?  
  
Kinie: **Bonks Azi on the head** You baka! That wasn't a real question!  
  
Azi: **Rubbing back of head** Gomen.  
  
Girl: Hello! Super evil bad woman trying to take over and/or blow up the universe here!  
  
Kinie: Oh. Sorry.  
  
Girl: Well, Kinie. Are you ready to die?  
  
Kinie: Almost. Mind if I ask a few questions first?  
  
Girl: Ask away.  
  
Kinie: First question is, what is your name. And the second question is, how do you know our names?  
  
Girl: Well, my name is Lucia, and I'm as old as you are. And, to answer your second question, I read your thoughts.  
  
Azi: What? You're a mind reader?  
  
Lucia: I wasn't finished speaking! Anyway, I can only read your thoughts, and, for those with weak minds, I can temporarily take control of them.  
  
Mike: Well, why can't you read our minds?  
  
Lucia: The brain is a very complex structure of electrons and. **Continues on explaining this for about 15 minutes** . and that's why I can only read your thoughts.  
  
Kinie: **Staring at Lucia's chest** Uh-huh, uh-huh.  
  
Lucia: Stop staring at me, you pervert! **Slaps him** Anyway, are you ready now? **Unsheathes her sword. Her sword is a black katana, with black demon wings separating the blade from the hilt, and a red jewel in the hilt.**  
  
Kinie: **Looking at the sword** Is that what I think it is?  
  
Lucia: Yes, Kinie. This sword is the Demon Edge.  
  
Andy: Demon Edge? Never heard of it.  
  
Kinie: As you most likely wouldn't have. It was made long ago, before all of you were born. It is a weapon of massive evil, made in equal strength to its brother. **Reaches into his shoulder bag**  
  
Lucia: You mean.  
  
Kinie: Yes. **Pulls out a small pendant sword that looks like the Demon Edge, except it has got white angel wings, and a green jewel instead of a red one.** I have it's brother.  
  
Azi: But. That's a pendant!  
  
Kinie: Looks can be deceiving, my female friend. **Holds the pendant like a sword, and slashes the air with it. As he slashes, the pendant glows, and it grows out into the exact same size and shape of the Demon Edge, but still with the white angel wings and green jewel.**  
  
Lucia: Well, well, Kinie. You never cease to amaze me. Shall we get this started?  
  
Kinie: Yes.  
  
Both enter a sword stance. Suddenly, they both disappear. Shortly after that, several different pieces of buildings break off and fall to the ground.  
  
Azi: Wow! They're moving so fast that I can barely see them! **Takes out a digital video camera** I'd better get this on tape!  
  
Andy: You know, I just noticed something.  
  
Sephiroth: What did you notice?  
  
Andy: That Angel Edge sword that Kinie has, it isn't a reverse-blade sword. It's a real, normal sword.  
  
Alex: Yeah, so?  
  
Andy: Didn't he promise himself that he would never kill a human being?  
  
Azi: Don't worry! Kinie will exercise his self-control to make sure he doesn't kill Lucia!  
  
Sephiroth: Hey, umm. **Points to a red light several meters away from them** What is that light?  
  
Azi: Kinie's using his Ryu-Korosu Slash!  
  
The red light flies forward, and hits something invisible. The red light gets knocked back, and flies directly into a building, making it collapse.  
  
Azi: Kinie! Are you OK?  
  
Kinie: **Emerging from the rubble** Yeah, I'm OK! She's tough, though! Real tough! **Disappears again.**  
  
Several minutes pass, and by this time, all of the surrounding buildings are turned to rubble.  
  
Mike: If they keep this up, they're both going to destroy the whole city!  
  
Several feet in the air, a dark light shines out.  
  
Sephiroth: What's that? **Points to the light**  
  
Azi: Wow! That's the second technique of the Ryu-Korosu style, the Akurei Beam!  
  
The light glows brighter, and suddenly shoots out a large black energy beam aiming right at the ground.  
  
Lucia: Not bad! **Reappears, and sticks her sword out. The energy beam gets absorbed into the red jewel in the hilt, and it glows a blood red color.** But not good enough!  
  
Kinie: **Descending to the ground** Damn! I thought that would work.  
  
As soon as Kinie lands, Lucia dashes up, and knocks Kinie back into the remains of one of the destroyed buildings.  
  
Lucia: Now it's time for one of my techniques! Dojindo muhoy nai kanjoto.  
  
Sephiroth: What is she saying?  
  
Azi: It's. an incantation?  
  
Lucia: Nai Abidami Tijoto, Chimamire Shi!  
  
Several red beams fly out from the Demon Edge, and fly toward the rubble. As some of the rubble shifts, the red beams hit Kinie, and flash a blood red color.  
  
Kinie: **Loud, painful screams**  
  
Azi: Kinie!  
  
Lucia: Don't cry for him. Chances are, because of the sheer amount of pain that move causes has killed him.  
  
Sephiroth: I highly doubt he's dead.  
  
Lucia: And why do you say that?  
  
Sephiroth: Because he's standing u right now, and he looks super pissed.  
  
Lucia: What?  
  
There, in the rubble, is Kinie standing up. He's got a lot of cuts on his body, and there is a lot of blood on his arms, legs, and chest. Also, he looks like some sort of near-death trance, with only the white in his eyes showing. And, the green jewel in the Angel Edge is slowly glowing brighter.  
  
Lucia: How can he be standing after that?  
  
Kinie slowly starts to glow gold light, and that green light from the Angel Edge has turned all white.  
  
Lucia: The sword is giving him power! Fine then, if it wants to end the battle this way, then so be it!  
  
The red jewel in the Demon Edge begins glowing a black light, and Lucia also begins to glow black light. Suddenly, both have wings shoot out of their backs. Kinie's wings are a pure snow white, while Lucia's are a jet black. Also, Kinie's wings look like angel wings, while Lucia's wings look like a demon's wing; All scaly and leather-like.  
  
Azi: Wow! That's just too cool!  
  
Both begin to float a few inches off the ground. Both enter a sword stance, and wait in that position.  
  
Alex: What are they doing?  
  
Sephiroth: They are both waiting for the other to make a move. This may take a while.  
  
The two continue to fly upward in the air, and both are now about 15 feet in the air. Both close their eyes, and when they open again, Kinie's are glowing gold, while Lucia's are glowing a blood red.  
  
Azi: When are they going to attack? This is getting boring.  
  
Suddenly, Kinie flies at full speed at Lucia. Lucia sticks her sword out, and it shoots out a large black energy blast. Kinie flies right into the blast, and gets engulfed by it.  
  
Sephiroth: No way!  
  
Andy: There's no way Kinie can survive that!  
  
Lucia: Rest in peace, boy!  
  
As Lucia finishes that sentence, the blast is slowly getting divided down the middle.  
  
Lucia: What? But, that's impossible!  
  
Mike: How is he doing that?  
  
Andy: I don't know!  
  
Azi: Yeah! I knew he wasn't dead!  
  
The blast gets divided more, and it shows Kinie, still flying toward Lucia, cutting the blast in half. He slowly gets closer to Lucia, and when he's only a few inches away from her, there's a bright flash. As the flash fades, Lucia, who had wings and was glowing black, is suddenly normal, and falls to the ground, unconcious.  
  
Azi: Kinie. won? Yes! Kinie won! We did it, we did it, we did. Hey, where is Kinie, anyway?  
  
Sephiroth: He's. disappeared.  
  
Lucia slowly begins to regain consciousness. Azi and the others take out some weapons, in case she tries to fight them too.  
  
Lucia: Oww. Hey, where am I?  
  
Azi: **Slowly walks over to her.** Do you know who I am?  
  
Lucia: **Looks at Azi for a moment.** No, I don't recognize you. Do I know you?  
  
Azi: Sorta. I'll explain things on the way back to the airship. What's the last thing you remember?  
  
Lucia: Well, I was walking home, when somebody just gave me this black katana with a red jewel in the hilt for no apparent reason. As soon as I grabbed the hilt. And that's all I can remember.  
  
Azi: Figures. A demon spirit possessed the Demon Edge. That's probably why it's called the demon Edge.  
  
Lucia: What are you talking about?  
  
Azi: Nevermind. **Sticks out her hand** Come on. I'll buy you some dinner.  
  
Lucia: Thanks. I'm pretty hungry. **Grabs Azi's hand, and gets pulled up**  
  
Azi: It's OK, guys! She's normal now! A demon spirit in the Demon Edge possessed her! Go back to the airship, I'll be right behind you guys!  
  
The other 5 look apprehensively at Azi, then begin walking back to the airship. As Azi helps Lucia walk, she notices a piece of paper taped onto Lucia's back.  
  
Azi: Say. **Grabs paper off of Lucia's back** What's this?  
  
Lucia: I dunno.  
  
Azi: Hey, it's a note from Kinie!  
  
Lucia: Although I don't know who Kinie is, what does it say?  
  
Azi: It says, 'Ano horosha nozomu kaeri.'  
  
Lucia: Which means, what?  
  
Azi: 'The wanderer will return.'  
  
As the two follow after the others, the scene shifts to a man walking in the middle of the field. The sun is just rising, and he is walking toward the rising sun. He reaches into his shoulder bag, and takes out a small silver chain, a pair of yellow lens sunglasses, and a gysahl green. He puts the sunglasses on, and strings the chain between two small pendants. He puts the chain around his neck, and tosses the green on the ground. A few seconds later, a chocobo appears. The man gets on the chocobo, and faces toward the sun. He motions that the chocobo move, and the chocobo begin walking in that direction.  
  
Man: And on the morning after, one tin soldier rides away.  
  
End of Chapter 14 


End file.
